True to Life
by deathangel acey
Summary: What happens in real life behind avatar? Zuko loves gummy bears. Katara likes Zuko. Zuko wears spongebob boxers. Katara has a picture of Zuko wearing those boxers. Oh what to do? Updated:chappy 12!
1. Chapter 1

**True to Life**

"Cut!"

Katara and Aang moved their lips apart.

"Congratulations, people. We've just finished Avatar!" the director clapped.

"Yes!" Sokka and Aang jumped. Katara let out a relived sigh. Suki and Mai walked towards Ty Lee. Then Toph landed on her knees. Seeing this, Zuko came to her while the director compliments Aang and Katara for their last scene.

"What's wrong?"

Toph looked at him, sighed, "I'll miss my character."

Zuko chuckled. "Well, you can continue to pretend to be the blind Miss Bei Fong you always were and pretend to be earth bending."

Toph put hands on the ground, "That's exactly what I'm going to miss, earth bending. The crew did so well I thought I was really bending the earth with my hands!"

Zuko smiled, "Yeah... I guess I'll also miss the fires coming out of no whe-"

"Toph!" Suki interrupted. "Oh I'm sorry. We're you guys talking?"

Zuko stood up, "We've just finished by the way." he smiled at Suki, then faced Toph and offered his hand to help her stand.

"Thanks, Sparky." Toph said, making Suki giggle.

Zuko was called by the director. And he so he bid the girls goodbye.

"You know, Zuko is so sweet while he's character was always aggressive." Suki said.

Toph shrugged. And then Katara came over.

"Toph, Suki, would you like to come with me? I'm going to a spa to relax." Katara said.

"Of course! I'd love to. Let me just remove my make-up." Suki said joyfully.

"I can't wait. I'd like to have a foot spa after all that walk I did." Toph looked at her toes.

"Everyone!" Michael, the producer called their attention. "We would like everyone to celebrate this successful day."

"So," Bryan, co-producer, backed him up. "this saturday, we're holding up a celebration to all that has been a part of the show."

"That's great!" Aang came running towards them, feeling high and mighty for he is the main star of the show, "Where will we have it then?"

Michael mentioned a hotel he booked three days ago, a surprise for all the cast and crew.

* * *

After a few minutes all the cast were inside the dressing room.

Katara looked at all the people she had worked with. She brushed her long soft hair as she glanced at each one of them.

Suki washed away her white make-up. Toph removed her contacts which made her look blind. Aang brushed the arrows on his body. Mai, Ty Lee, and Azula fixed their selves up. Jet and Sokka compliment their looks on the mirror. And Iroh, too tired from all, sat on a chair as he drank his tea.

Katara made a light smile, the Iroh she knew and the Iroh character were just the same. _But, wait- somehow, someone was missing. _These words flashed in her mind, but she did not stress herself to think who might that be. She stood up, headed to the door, going to a bathroom.

Suki saw her, not knowing where she will go, so she called, "Katara!"

Katara looked at Suki, but still continued opening the door.

The noisy dressing room became quiet and when they heard a big noise from the door.

Katara was surprised. Zuko was on the floor. Zuko, scar-less, on his feet, yet eyes closed and seeing stars in space.

"Zuko! I- I'm sorry. I didn't see you." Katara held her hands up, about to touch him.

Azula walked towards them, "Oh Zuzu, you've got a boo boo!" Azula's scary voice was gone, it was rather a sweet little voice.

All of them laughed, but Katara tried not to. Zuko smiled at her when he came to.

"It's ok." His amber eyes stared into her blue eyes.

Unable to touch him, she put her hands down. Then he passed her, came inside and sat next to Iroh.

"Gee, I can't wait to celebrate!" Aang cut the silence, almost done with his tattoos. "Why don't we celebrate tonight too?"

Sokka jumped, "Yeah! Why not?" Then he looked at his love partner, Suki.

Suki smiled, "I'm sorry, Sokka, but we also have a celebration to attend, called 'girl's night'."

"Fine, we're also making our own 'boy's night'! You, you, and you! You're coming with me!" Sokka pointed to Aang, Jet and Zuko respectively.

"Where are you guys going?" Ty lee asked, interested.

"We're drinking!" Sokka crossed his arms.

"What?!" Aang and Zuko jumped.

"And how old are you?" Toph leaned on a wall.

"Toph, I'm like seventeen, I've at least aged while doing the show." Sokka said.

"Oh yeah," Katara came back, "Isn't Zuko eighteen now?"

They all looked at her. "What?" she blushed.

"How'd you notice that?" Toph smirked.

Zuko felt awkward, and so remained silent.

"Well, he is the oldest since the show started." Katara looked away.

Toph and Suki glanced at each other and smiled.

Azula sat on the table across Zuko. "Zuzu's blushing."

Zuko leaned back on his chair, "Don't mock me, sister." Outside the show, they're not really related.

Mai, the known as boring Mai put her arms around Sokka and Suki, "If I were you, I'd rather not drink today." and whispered on Sokka's ear, "and post pone that drink on saturday 'cause we're all going to stay over the hotel."

Sokka's eye widened, his mind full of ideas. Then Mai went back to Ty Lee. Suki, on the other hand, was displeased and then looked at Sokka.

The silence was defeaning. Iroh stood up, done with his tea. "Why do all those when it's better to relax somewhere else without our priorities?" the old man smiled.

Sokka jumped "But we have a lot to do! The photo shoots! The interviews! The -"

"I'm game!" Toph said.

"Me too!" The fun Ty Lee will always be the fun Ty Lee.

They all looked at the old man who explained to them that he owned a rest house. Sokka kept giving excuses but the almost all of them wanted to run away from their jobs.

"Does it have a pool?" Suki asked.

"Yes." Iroh smiled.

"Does it have a lot of rooms?" Aang asked.

"Apparently, no. There are only two guest rooms, and each room has one bed, you can share it though."

"Forget it" I'm not a star who's going to sleep on the same bed with other people." Mai snorted.

"But we're not other people, we're friends!" said Ty Lee and gave her a hug, "It's going to be fun."

"Yeah. Let's spend some time together just to relax." Aang said.

"Okay, I want in. Katara? Jet?" Sokka looked at them.

Jet smirked, "Sure, are we going to take Haru, too?"

"Yeah, let's ask him." Sokka said, then looked at Katara, "what about you?"

"Of course." She smiled at him, then looked at Azula who was teasing Zuko.

"Azula. Zuko." Iroh called. "Would you also come?"

Azula jumped to him, "tee hee, sure, 'uncle' Iroh."

Everyone else waited for Zuko to response..."Sure... so when do we do that?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

(uhm, i just did a few editing that's all)**  
**

hey....hi everyone, this is my first fan fiction.. but not really my first story. I did some mistakes but please go easy on me ^_^...

i'm an avid zutara fan like some others...please review, it's just the first chapter, but i promise, the other ones will be better. I just have to stop here..^_^

thanks for reading..^_^

deathangel acey here..


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any name but mine...^_^

**Chapter 2**

Katara let out a sigh as she finished making her coffee. She went to her room, and turned the pc on. As she waited for her computer to start, she looked over them room if there was anything she could bring for tomorrow, for the trip. Iroh decided to do it tomorrow and stay there for at least three nights just before the celebration party. They pleaded so that the director could give them a break. As soon as the computer worked, she quickly went on line, and to her surprise found toph on line too.

_ Katara: Hey Toph..._

_ Toph: Hey, Katz.._

_ Katara: What's up?_

_ Toph:...nuthin' much..._

_ Toph: Suki just called..._

_ Katara: really?_

_ Toph: yeah..._

_ Katara: what did u guys talked about??_

_ Toph: about you and..._

Katara stopped drinking her coffee, about her and who? Her mind wondered.

_Katara: yeah?_

_ Toph: about and zuko XD_

_ Katara: what?!_

Katara's coffee almost spilled. She quickly typed in...

_Katara: why?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!_

_ Toph: it's nothing serious, we just noticed you guys...._

_ Katara: what is there to notice? Zuko and I are co-workers, actors nonetheless. _

_ Toph: relax, girl... we're not saying anything like that..._

_ Katara: then why talk about us?_

_ Toph: when you came into the dressing room, we didn't expect you to say that_

_ Katara: say whay?_

_ Toph: that he's eighteen_

_ Katara: I just remembered... We did attend his party then..._

_ Toph: I nkow_

_ Toph: *i know_

_ Katara: ......._

_ Toph: but in my opninion, since your scenes together, there was awkwardness between you guys_

_ Katara: i have to admit you're right about that...._

_ Toph: but why??_

_ Katara: I don't know..._

Katara stopped for a moment, unable to press the keyboard. She thought of Zuko, but ever since they have scenes together that doesn't include shouting or bending against each other... it just seemed awkward.

_Toph: do you like him?_

_ Katara: what? no..!_

_Toph: you and Aang kissed...more than once... why don't you guys feel awkward?_

_ Katara: it's just work and we're just friends_

_ Toph: hmm... well, if that's the case, straighten up that awkwardness towards Zuko... we're already stars!_

_ Katara: I guess you're right...thanks toph_

_ Toph: he's sweet let me tell you that..._

Katara jumped up, surprised. Then smiled. About to type the words, 'maybe you like him?' but then toph said 'gottah go' and quickly went offline. Feeling sorry for Zuko, Katara opened a search page, hesitated for a bit... and then entered zuko's name. She scrolled down to see all the results. And something called her attention.... with capital letters, the word spelled: ZUTARA.

Katara leaned back, surprised. Zutara, isn't that zuko's name and katara's name together? Her mind questioned. Hesitated at first but clicked it anyway. Pictures of Zuko and Katara filled the whole window... pictures of them together from the show, pictures of them from photographers, and pictures made by fans. First she felt really awkward seeing them together... talking, hugging, kissing... she couldn't handle it anymore... the coffee was left cold. Then she saw pictures of zuko, shirtless zuko, from the scenes, and some drawn by the fans... the handsome zuko filled her head.

Thinking that she had enough, she turned the computer off and made a call.

"Hey, Suki, tell everyone that I'm not coming tomorrow, ok? Thanks." Katara hung up.

Katara decided not to come since Zuko will be coming. She pushed her bags away but didn't bother to remove her things inside because it was almost ten thirty, and she was too tired. She laid herself on the bed, her eyes about to close. But the doorbell sounded. Living alone in a condo, and having no maids nor butlers, she answered it herself. As she opened the door, a scared look on the person's face greeted her.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hahaha, finished chappy 2~

I wish it seemed ok for you guys... there's not really much sense in this chapter.... this was supposed to be longer, but.... I wanted to finish it anyway... please tell me where my mistakes are because i wasn't able to look over it after i finished... thanks ^_^ a review would'nt hurt would it??? :P

...try to guess who that was (but it was pretty much obvious, i'm not really a good writer :P )


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Zuko?" Katara's eyes grew. He was the least person she was expecting to see.

"First of all, I'm not Suki." Zuko crossed his arms. "Second, if you don't want to come, you tell them. And Lastly, I want you to tell me why."

Katara came to her senses, "What? You mean... I called you?"

"Obviously." Zuko answered.

Katara put a hand on her forehead. "But I called Suki." she kept insisting.

Zuko glared at her, "I don't know how but you called me and thought I was Suki."

"Yeah...I guess so.." Katara's voice was shaking.

"What's is wrong with you?!" Zuko hissed and raised his hand.

At a moment Katara, thought Zuko would've hit her, but instead put his hand over her forehead.

"What are you doing?" Katara backed away, trembling.

"I'm trying to check if you're sick. Do I still have to explain that?" Zuko said.

Katara looked away, "You don't have to do that, I'm not sick!"

"Then why are you acting like that?" Zuko asked.

Katara stared into his eyes, unable to answer him, even she can't explain why, but being with him right now made her feel really uncomfortable. But she realized she can't continue their conversation like that on her doorway. As she gulped away her hesitations, she managed to speak the words, "Do you want to come inside?"

"No." Zuko was straight.

Katara was surprised, she looked into his amber eyes.

Zuko looked away, "It won't do any good if people see us at this time of night."

Katara blushed, wondered if he was really concerned or he was just thinking about his status. "Oh, I guess you're right."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Zuko asked softly, ruining his aggressive look he showed when he came.

"Yes, yeah." Katara smiled as she hid half of her body with the door.

"That's good then." Zuko turned and walked away, "I'm going now. Have a good night."

Katara felt she had to do something, she had to say something... but she didn't know what.

"Wait! Zuko, Don't tell them about this." Katara said.

"What?" He stopped.

She tried to hide her smile, "Because I decided to go."

Zuko smirked, then left silently.

She still felt uncomfortable, but she knew had to fix that, their co-workers, and on top of that, friends.

* * *

Zuko parked his black Cadillac Escalade beside a F350 Superduty Pickup Truck. Zuko was surprised to see the pick up truck and wondered if the car belonged to any of his friends. He then turned around and saw Aang with Zach Eisen, his manager arguing outside of the coffee shop. Azula and Ty Lee were just on the next table. He came to them first so not to disturb Aang and his manager.

"What's going on?" Zuko asked Azula but looking at Aang.

Azula smirked, "Zack won't let Aang because he's got tons of work to do."

Zuko then looked at her, "But we all have a lot to do."

Azula just shrugged.

Ty Lee smiled, "Even I had problems convincing my manager. But I promised Olivia that I'd bring her a souvenir!"

"How did your manager go, Zuzu?" Azula asked as she curled her hair.

Zuko took a seat, "First, Dante didn't want me to go. But then he remembered that I'll be doing a photo shoot for a whole week next week so he let me have my vacation."

Ty Lee sipped her coffee.

"So where are the others?" Zuko asked, looked at Ty Lee, then Azula.

"Haru's over there." Azula pointed to her left.

Zuko looked at where she was pointing, a bench where Haru sat and all their bags beside him.

"And Suki and Toph are still inside. They said they want to eat during the trip.

"Where are your bags?" Ty Lee asked.

Inside the car." Zuko said.

"YES!" Aang jumped. "That's great! Thank you!!!!"

His manager sighed then he bid all of them good bye.

Toph and Suki finally went out, some people asking them for their autographs.

"Wow, is Zack really gone?" Suki asked.

"Yeah. He really let me."Aang said excitedly. Then all the fans who asked Toph and Suki's autographs ran towards Aang.

"Is that Katara?" Ty Lee's head directed to the slowing cab.

It stopped in front of them. Katara went out and tried pulling her bags out.

Aang stopped minding the fans and ran towards Katara to help her with her but the poor guy couldn't handle the huge luggage.

Toph and Suki laughed. Zuko sighed and gave Aang a hand.

"Uh, thanks, guys." Katara blushed.

Haru walked towards them, "So. Are we all here?"

Ty Lee answered first, "Nope. We're still waiting for Sokka, Mai, Jet and Uncle Iroh." he wasn't really her uncle nor anybody's, but they just called him uncle anyway.

"Oh." Zuko grabbed their attention, "We're gonna drop by to Iroh after the rest gets here."

"Woah. Zuko, is that the car you were talking about, the gift from your birthday?" Sokka came, carrying his bag.

"You walked here?" Toph couldn't believe that Sokka walked to get there.

"Duh, how does it look like." Sokka said, then waited for Zuko's response.

"Uh, yeah. My..... dad gave it to me for my 18th birthday." His words becoming weak.

"It's them!" a fan girl screamed.

"Yes. It really is!!!" another girl said.

Aang, feeling confident with his fans, moved forward and opened his arms, sort of a warm welcome for them. The two girls passed the 14 year old kid and ran straight to Zuko.

"Zuko please, let me have your autograph!" fangirl#1 took a pen and a paper out.

Zuko smiled and asked her if she wanted to put any messages on it.

Ty Lee, Suki, and Sokka giggled. Toph almost fell from her seat, laughing. Aang was actually ignored!

Fangirl#2 took her camera out, "Let me take a picture of you and Katara!"

Zuko stopped writing; Katara blushed, remembering the website she had seen last night. "What?"

Fangirl#1 pulled Katara and let her stand beside Zuko. Fangirl#2, who held the camera, asked them to get a little closer. Katara's eyes were wide open, and Zuko remained on his place. But prompted to put a hand on Katara's shoulder. Katara blushed. Zuko gave a shy smile. The fan girls screamed and took their picture. Toph and Suki eyed each other. Then the fan girls left and both screamed from afar, "We love Zuta--"

A car screeched, overpowering the fan girls' shouts and screams.

"Wha--?" Zuko tilted his head. He didn't quite hear.

Katara remained silent. _Thank goodness he didn't hear! _

A Chevrolet camaro stopped in front of them, Mai came out with a certain look that meant 'I woke up on the wrong side of the bed so don't bother me'... or something like that. Her driver took her luggage out. Then the car drove off.

"Hey." Mai said, with her usual impassive voice.

They all looked at Mai.

"What happened to you?" Zuko asked.

"Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" Aang chuckled, but stopped when he saw everyone looked at him.

"Sorry." Aang slumped his shoulders dejectedly.

Mai crossed her arms, looked away and sighed, "It doesn't really matter."

"Lighten up, girl friend!" Ty Lee stood up, "we're having out vacation and we should all have fun!"

"Yeah, I guess Ty Lee's right." the silent Katara said.

"While Jet's still not here, I want to talk about who's car we're riding." Sokka said.

"I brought my car." Zuko used his thumb to point his Cadillac.

The girls showed interest.

"And mine's the one next to it." Haru said happily.

Jaws dropped, eyes wide open, except for Zuko and Mai, all said in unison, "a pick-up truck?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Haru raised an eye brow. "At least its a Ford!"

Sokka thought for a while, "Well, the girls could split into two."

Azula, who didn't want to ride in a pick-up truck stood beside Zuko, "I don't know about you but I'm riding Zuzu's car."

"Me too!" jumped Ty Lee. Then she pulled Mai with her, "come on, Mai."

Zuko looked at Azula, to Ty, then to Mai. Then glanced at Katara. He caught those sapphire eyes looking at him, he tried to read her thoughts, but can't think of anything she might have been saying.

Katara looked at Suki and Toph who decided to ride with Haru. In Katara's mind, she was a bit happy not to ride on the same car with Zuko.

While they continued talking about who's going to sit where, Jet arrived with a cab. He was told to sit in Haru's car along with Aang, Toph, Suki, Katara, Sokka, and Haru himself. They all took their things and put them in the backs of the cars. Mai's huge luggage didn't fit inside Zuko's car so she placed it on Haru's pick-up. Jet was going to help her but she just gave him a grunt and tried lifting her bag. Zuko saw her and went to help. As soon as the bag was placed, Mai left without a word. Then they left.

Sokka and Suki sat on the passenger's seat, even behind the cameras they share a special bond. Jet, Aang, Katara and Toph tried to breath at the back of the car. Haru apologized that they had to open the windows because the air-conditioning didn't work.

"Argh! I wish I was in Zuko's car right now." Toph cried.

They looked at Zuko's car who drove faster than them. Zuko was driving and beside him was Azula, leaving Mai and Ty Lee at the back.

* * *

They arrived. Zuko was the only one who went outside and knocked on the gate.

Sokka went out of the car, "Where's the door bell?"

"He's just inside waiting." Zuko answered. A guard opened the gate. From inside the car, they can see Iroh's beautiful estate.

"Wow." Everyone in Haru's car said.

"Wow, I didn't know this man, owns something like this." Sokka said.

"Sokka." Zuko eyed him, dismayed, "that's my house."

"What?!" They all reacted, their mistake, Zuko's beautiful estate.

"Then why is he here? Why didn't you bring him with us earlier?" Sokka asked.

Iroh came out, with a bag in each hand, "It does not matter!" he smiled and gave the bags to Zuko which he slid into the back of Haru's pick-up.

'What a strange man' Sokka thought. Azula came out of the car and went at the back with the girls, then Iroh sat on passenger's seat.

"He didn't ask for his manager's permission yet so, he didn't want to be seen." Zuko whispered to Sokka.

Sokka was surprised.

"Hurry!" Ty Lee said excitedly.

"Coming." Zuko said.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**alas! I have finished making this chapter...**

**thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate it! because of my first reviews I couldn't wait to start another chapter! I also appreciate my readers... and those who just scanned the first chapter but didn't read the second one, (it's ok T.T) I still thank you for reading it... :)**

**Any way, I am a 'zutara' fan... but i'm not sure if i will make this a zutara fic... =P But maybe I will...or will not? who knows?**

**Oh yeah, their managers are their voice actors, just in case some does not know...**

**deathangel acey waved, "Bye!"**


	4. First Day

**Chapter 4**

**-THE FIRST DAY-**

It was a sunny day, a perfect day for a swim. After a few miles they finally reached Iroh's rest house. It was on top of a small hill and some bunches of trees surrounding it.

"We are here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Toph was the first to come out of Haru's car, she wasn't able to handle sharing the back seats with Katara, Aang and Jet.

"That fresh air!" Suki said as Sokka helped her out with his hand reaching to her.

Ty Lee opened the window and ducked out. "We're finally here!"

Mai just looked around, but was still unhappy. Azula saw her; she placed her head on Mai's shoulder and said softly, "If there's something wrong, you can tell me." (A/N: wow, the total opposite of Azula)

Mai sighed but she didn't respond. Then Ty Lee gave her a hug, "Come one, let's go outside and breathe some fresh air."

Mai gave a small smile to the two. She then noticed Zuko and Iroh,with their eyes wide open, looking at them from the rear view mirror.

She blushed, "What are you looking at?!" She looked away and crossed her arms.

Iroh chuckled; Zuko shrugged then went out of the car. Then they all got out.

Aang stretched when he went outside. He noticed that the area was secluded from the other houses.

Iroh said, "Welcome to my rest house, come one, I'll show you around."

Jet went to the back, "Haru, let's get these bags."

Haru nodded and helped Jet put the bags out.

"Iroh, we'll get the bags out first. You can tour the girls instead." Sokka reffered 'we' to them, boys.

Iroh nodded with a smile. And led the girls inside.

* * *

Zuko opened the back of his car and slowly slid the bags out. Jet was on the pick up and handed the bags down to Haru. While Sokka and Aang took the bags inside.

"Is something wrong?" Haru broke the silence.

Zuko looked at Haru, thought he referred to him. "What?"

"I meant Jet." Haru smiled. Jet made a pause then continued handing the bags.

"What do you mean?" Jet asked.

Haru smirked, "You've been quiet the whole trip." Zuko continued taking the bags out quietly.

"I'm just having a bad day." He explained handing Mai's heavy luggage to Haru.

"It's Mai, right?" Haru asked. Zuko stared at them, Jet paused, he didn't answer.

"Mai?!" Aang dropped the bag he took beside Zuko and dropped it on Sokka's foot.

"OW!" Sokka jumped.

Zuko observed Haru, 'when did he become so smart?' the thought raced through his head

Jet eyed Haru, then looked away, "What does it have to do with her?"

Haru shrugged, "I don't know, I just noticed that you two are awfully in a bad mood today. You never even talked to each other."

"That doesn't mean it has something to do with her." Jet said, pushing a bag on Haru's face.

Haru giggled, "But you made a reaction, man. I caught you already. Don't deny it."

Aang came closer, his hands on his back, "What are you guys talking about?"

"It's nothing!" Jet went down, the pick up already empty.

Jet walked away heading inside, but Zuko stopped him.

"What do you want?" Jet asked bitterly.

"I've spend a lot of time with Mai." he meant he spent a lot of time with this actress and has gotten to know her personally, "And if Haru is right about what he said, won't you do anything?"

Jet grunted, "What do you know?" he walked pass him.

"Jet.." Sokka said worriedly.

Then Jet stopped before opening the door, "Do you like her?"

Aang and Sokka looked at each other, didn't know who was being asked.

"No." Zuko gulped, thinking if he was the one Jet asked.

And without anything else, Jet went inside.

Zuko turned to Haru, who just shrugged back at him.

* * *

One. Two. Three!

Ty Lee, Katara, Toph, and Suki jumped into the pool together.

"Ah!" Toph floated.

"That was refreshing!" Katara said.

Ty Lee swam across the pool.

Suki went out of the water, then Sokka handed her a barbeque he and Iroh made. Haru was still playing his psp. Mai and Azula laid on those so called beach chairs. And Jet was no where to be seen.

Aang went to Zuko, who sat underneath the tree for shade.

"Zuko."

"Yeah?" Zuko turned to him.

"I need your help." Aang answered.

Zuko was surprised at first, but then asked, "sure..what's.."

Aang sat beside him. "Well, I know fun. I've been through a lot of fun things... like penguin sledding... but this isn't actually fun." he sighed. Zuko looked, he was right, it wasn't that fun.

"What do you want to do?" Zuko asked him.

"I want you to help me."

"Help you what?"

"I don't know. I just want everyone to have fun."

Zuko clenched his brows, "I thought you had an idea."

"I don't. That's why I wanted your help."

Zuko sighed. "It's not really me to.."

"Please, Zuko!" Aang begged.

"What for?" Zuko said, almost annoyed.

"I want Mai and Jet to calm down. Ty Lee, Suki and Toph have been jumping in and out of the pool. Katara had been awful quiet. And... and..."

Zuko observed him, he knew Aang just wanted Katara to smile. But still, helping the little guy out, with the idea he had in mind, might just ruin his ego. So, he leaned back and said, "What's in it for me?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me."

Aang though for a moment. "You could have the other bed for yourself."

Zuko jumped up, it sounded good, he wouldn't have to share it with anyone, he thought.

"You've got yourself a deal." Zuko smirked.

* * *

Zuko sat beside Katara, their feet playing with the water. He stretched his hand downwards and took a handful of water.

"Haru!" He called, "Let me show you something."

Haru stood and left his psp on the table. He approached Zuko, "Yup?"

Zuko splashed the water onto his face and then grabbed his arm and pushed him into the water. Toph and Ty Lee laughed. Katara was surprised. Zuko stood and ran towards Suki and pushed her into the water.

"Hey!" Sokka exclaimed. Out of nowhere, Aang jumped towards Sokka making both of them fall into the water.

Katara and Iroh watched Zuko as he made another lap around the pool. He took Mai's hands and led her beside the pool.

"Don't you dare!" Mai struggled.

Zuko just shrugged and pushed her into the pool.

"Zuko!" Mai grunted.

Zuko laughed. Then Azula took his arm and jumped carrying him with her.

"Ah!" Zuko threaded.

He heard Azula laughing, actually, all of them were. Haru, Toph, Suki, Sokka, Mai, Iroh, Azula herself, Aang...except...

Zuko swam towards Katara.

"Help me up, Katara." he stretched out his hand.

She hesitated at first, but she reached for his hand, and at the right moment, Zuko pulled her into the water. And everyone laughed.

Aang saw Jet inside the living room in the shadows... who was he watching? Them? Or the laughing Mai?

"Jet!" Aang called. They all turned to see him.

Jet wanted to turn away but he knew they did nothing wrong. So, he walked, stepped onto the garden and paused... Mai was looking away. There was this uneasy feeling towards them. They all felt that. After that long silence, Iroh pushed him into the pool! They all laughed, but Jet refused to smile. Haru splashed him with water, so, Jet played along, putting all that uneasiness away. Ty joined in and splashed the water to Azula. Aang laughed without knowing that Sokka was under the water ready to take his trunks off. All of them seemed to be having fun.

* * *

"I'm sleepy." Suki yawned. It was nine thirty that evening. They already had dinner which Iroh, Zuko, and Suki made. Jet, Sokka, Ty Lee and Top played poker in the living room. Haru had quit on his psp and joined them after they started. The players circled on the ground, Katara and Suki sat on the sofa; and Aang sat on a bean bag in front of Katara. Azula laid on a divan (a backless sofa) that was against the wall. Mai, almost sleeping, was sitting on the ground her arms supporting head on another bean bag.

Zuko entered the room; he finished cleaning the dishes... they took turns in washing them, and that night was zuko's turn.

"Where's Iroh?" Aang asked.

"Asleep." Zuko said as he sat on the sofa between Katara and Suki. He rested his hands behind his head on the back of the sofa.

OoOoOxxx **to be continued** xxxOoOoO

**__________**

**Author's Notes:**

**I finally decided to end it here... I just realized that it was already too long... I'm already making the next chapter, it's almost finished! But I'm afraid I still won't be able to post it until I've met the hits I'm aiming to have... hehehe :P**

**thanks for reading! **

**my readers, i think i'm going to make a re-write about this... start all over again and make it better... yeah... because I'm getting confused with the plot... i actually forgot about the plot.... but I'll finish it first so, if there's any suggestions, comments... reviews press that button down there! Yes, down there! by in the middle! yeah, go ahead! i don't bite..... yet**

**(please review whether the story was good or didn't do too well, please tell me.. for me reviews are like tips you give in the resturant... hahaha..)**

**deathangel acey here.. anata wo zutto mayyrimasu!**


	5. First night

**Chapter 5**

**-FIRST NIGHT-**

"I'm bushed!" Mai sat up, frustrated at nothing. "I want to go to bed."

Ty Lee turned to her and held her arm, "Wait. Let's go there together later. I'm almost winning!" then she turned back to her cards.

Mai huffed. Then she looked at Azula who stared blankly to... someone.

"What's wrong?" Mai asked.

Azula looked up to the ceiling, she closed her eyes with her hand, "In love, I guess." she mumbled.

They looked at her, Mai lifted her head from the bean bag. "Lemme' guess, you're in love with a certain someone?" she rolled her eyes.

Azula perked up, "No! I mean... I have never been in love with someone!" Azula blushed.

Suki and Toph laughed.

"Yeah. I believe you. Like I never kissed a guy." Suki said, winking at Sokka.

"I never even kissed a beautiful girl." Sokka said soflty at the blushing Suki. It turned into a game. It's somehow sort of a drinking game where you say, "never have i ever" and add something you never did. And anyone else who did, drinks a bottle. But it was completely different here. The say that they didn't do something they actually did, but they don't drink anything.

"I never slept with anyone." Jet said, joining the fun but had a serious look on his face; he looked up the ceiling, he was getting dizzy. They all shot a look at him. They knew it was the opposite. Sokka was the first to comment, "WHAT?!" okay, not really a comment but a reaction.

Jet laughed, "I was kidding!" laughed again and said the same thing.

"I never made the biggest mistake in my life!" Mai said bitterly and loud, almost like a shout.

They all paused for a while, not knowing what to say. Then Toph said, "I never want to kiss anybody." The young girl smiled.

Ty Lee, Suki, Katara, and Azula giggled.

"Honest!" Toph sat up, "Katara has kissed Aang." (Aang blushed) "Zuko had Mai. And Suki kissed Sokka."

"Even I didn't have anyone." Ty made a puppy face.

Toph put two fingers on her own lips, "I wanted to know how it felt. When Suki kisses Sokka, she looked so sweet. And the clumsy Sokka looked so mature." she referred to the scenes from the show.

Suki smiled, leaned back and turned to Zuko. "When Zuko kissed Mai, he looked like he was always taking the lead." she chuckled.

Sokka eyed her, "So does that mean you want to taste him?"

Suki and Zuko laughed. Both Sokka and Suki share this intimate relationship even outside the show...though they're not actully in a relationship.

Suki answered, "Ha, ha. No, Sokka." He sighed, relieved. Then she grinned, "but if they gave us a show togather, I'd have no choice."

All laughed when Sokka grimaced.

"Don't worry Sokka, a 'Suki and Zuko' don't attract the fans." Azula assured.

"She's right." Suki bent down to hug Sokka on the neck. He closed his eyes and gave her a warm smile.

"A 'Zutara' might." Toph mumbled.

Katara jumped up, "What?!" a smile crossed Toph's face.

"What was that?" Aang didn't hear.

"Can you repeat that?" asked Haru.

Toph read Katara's eyes..._NO_ it said to her.

Mai stood up and yawned, "I don't know about you but I'm hitting the hay. G'night." She left, and silence had befall on them.

"So... are we continuing the game?" Sokka asked, he meant poker.

Jet slid the cards down from his hand. "I'm going to bed." he left witout a saying anything else. And the Ty Lee went up next.

Suki eyed Sokka, he eyed her back. Then silently, Sokka took Suki's hand and they went outside the patio. (A/N: oh yeah. Iroh had a patio)

They all watched them as they went outside.

"There they go." Zuko spoke, leaning forward with his hands tied together covering his mouth. He turned to Katara, "do you think they'll end up having a true relationship?"

Katara, surprised, nervous..."Uhm, some actors and actress end up being together even outside he show."

Aang smiled secretly.

Azula stood and approached Zuko, "I'm sleppy, Zuzu. Let's get some sleep." she took his hand and held with both her hands.

Zuko didn't let go, he smiled instead and said, "I was planning on taking a little swim before I sleep."

Azula whined, then huffed, "okay. goodnight." she gave Zuko a small peck on the cheek. Turned to Katara, who smiled back, then to Toph, who nodded; and then had gone up the stairs.

Toph didn't help Haru as he fixed the cards (done with their game), while Zuko watched him silently. Aang excused himself to take a bath.

"I thought you were going for a swim?" Katara asked. Zuko didn't want to say he lied, but he slowly stood up anyway.

"Wait!" she grabbed his arm.

Zuko sat again, tilted his head, and asked, "Yeah?"

She tried to gather all her courage to say...

"I've know I've been..avoiding...you. That I kept giving off this... uneasy feeling towards you..."

"No. not at all." Zuko shook his head, confused.

"Don't interrupt me!" she motioned her clenched hands as if slamming into something. This made Zuko jumped back, surprised.

"I kept feeling awkward when you're around! And I don't want--"

Zuko had put his hand softly on her lips. "Do you want to talk about this somewhere else?" he asked her, then removed his hands.

Katara saw Toph and Haru, who were staring at them... _that was embarrassing! _Katara thought.

* * *

Azula saw Ty Lee on one knee and leaning against the wall. Before she could ask, Ty shushed her and pointed on the open door, which was the girls' room. There she understood. She also leaned back to listen to the two voices.

"Look at me." it was Jet's. Mai ignored and kept combing her hair. "Look at me!" he repeated, this time, louder.

Mai threw her brush on the bed. "What do you want?"

"I..." Jet was speechless.

Mai stood, "That's it? Then get out!" She walked towards him and pushed him away.

Jet grabbed her wrists, "Stop it, Mai! We both didn't want what happened last night!" he said to her face.

Azula and Ty Le gasped.

"It was an accident! We were drunk!!" Jet added. Now Azula's and Ty Lee's eyes got wide open.

Mai removed her hands abruptly, "No matter how much I regret it," she said loudly...her head then bent down and she lowered her voice, "it will never go back. It already happened." Jet was speechless.

"I can't believe I lost it to you." Mai broke into tears. Jet was shaking inside, it was the first time he had seen Mai cry. Even if she was known as a walking ball of depression, this is the first someone saw her cried, and of all people... it's Jet.

"I... I'm sorry." he said, he faced the floor. Then he slowly put his hand on her shoulder, she just moved away.

"Don't touch me. Never touch me in any way, ever again." she tried to hold her tears back.

"okay." he mumbled, sad, and broken. "I will never," deep breathes, "ever tell anyone." Jet said and left.

He closed the door behind him and sighed heavily. To his surprise, Azula and Ty Lee were there. _Passing by? No. They're on their knees. Were they eavesdropping...?_ Jet didn't know what to do. The two gave him a worried smile, Jet inhaled, anger building up inside, not towards them, nor Mai, but to himself. He huffed, and instead of asking, he turned his back at them and went to the other room.

* * *

Zuko and Katara knew that Suki and Sokka already occupied the patio. So they went outside the garden to the pool. She sat on the beach chair, silent. Zuko stood beside her. He took his shoes off, and started undoing his pants.

Katara quickly covered her eyes with her hands, "What are you doing?" she asked, nervous.

"Swimming. he said, not looking at her, he even took his shirt off. He only had his boxers. :3

"Oh." Katara removed her hands. "But it might be cold."

Zuko jumped, head first.

"It's freezing!" he shivered.

Katara chuckled, loosing the 'awkward feeling' she had before. She stood her sandals off and sat on the side of the pool, her feet playing with the water.

"Zuko swam towards her, beside her actually; and he placed his arms on the pavement to support his chin.

"Zutara." he said out of nowhere. Katara's eyes stared into his.

"I heard Toph. And if I'm not mistaken, maybe that was what I heard from those fan girls."

She looked onto the water, the moon light reflected on the water was seen through her eyes.

"I think it's like a fan club about you and me." she sighed. "Don't you feel awkward because of that?" she looked at him.

Zuko shrugged but his arms were still in place, "I think it's just a club who think 'Zuko' and 'Katara' look...better." he said softly.

"I felt uneasy just being with you because of that." Katara sighed, "I'm sorry."

Zuko exhaled, "There's nothing to apologize, Katara." he mentioned her name like 'K'tara'. She blushed, her blue eyes met his... for a moment she got lost in his gaze... until he added, "You're just over reacting, that's all."

Katara's eyes widened, angry, "I'm over reacting?!" She kicked the water, splashing it to his face.

Zuko laughed. Then he moved in front of Katara. The angry girl blushed as he moved her legs apart. He wrapped his arms on Katara's waist and whispered, "I'm sorry." Her face turned red. Suddenly, everything had become black... it was just the two of them, she forgot all about Toph and Haru if they were still there. She didn't moved away, she didn't want to ruin this...sweet moment. She felt Zuko's warm body as he embraced her tighter, his head reaching her stomach. She kept asking herself, _Why is he doing this? Why am I not backing away?_

Then a splash!

_WHY DID HE PULL ME INTO THE WATER!?_

He was right, it was freezing. She heard Zuko laughing as she jumped towards him. The coldness was a complete shock and she coudln't handle it. (not even if they had a shoot in the snowy South and North poles). Zuko stopped laughing when Katara embraced him, ever so tightly. He felt her body pressed against him. He couldn't think of any reason why she'd hug him like that.

"Where's Katara?" Aang asked Toph as he came in the room. He was dripping wet when he approached Toph and Haru, who were watching Zuko and Katara the entire time!

"Woah." Aang dropped his towel, he felt his heart skipped a beat when he saw them. Katara hugging Zuko tightly, her eyes closed; while his hands were floating with the water.

Toph turned to Aang, she saw his eyes, hurt, heart broken, almost in the verge of tears. He couldn't handle it anymore. He ran outside, not to the garden, but to the patio.

"Aang!" Toph called, but he didn't respond, he didn't hear, neither did Katara and Zuko.

"She really had to ruin the moment." Sokka said with a hand on his chin, referring to phone call from Jennie Kwan, Suki's manager.

"I'm sorry, Sokka. I forgot to turn it off." Suki kept giggling.

Sokka smiled to her, and she closed her eyes. His face was almost near her when... BAM! Aang slammed the door open. He walked straight to Haru's pick-up truck on the back.

Suki

"Aang!" Sokka called, but he ignored him. Suki and Sokka went to him, to see him with his head on his knees, and his arms covering his tears.

* * *

Katara!" Zuko blushed. He didn't move away from her, but he knew Toph and Haru were staring.

"It's cold!" she told him, she looked him into the eyes, "It's cold!" Zuko can hear her teeth rattling.

He put one arm around here, and he used the other one to swim across the pool, towards the steps. Katara blushed as she sat down on one of the steps.

"Now that was awkward." Zuko told her and snickered. They went out of the water, shivering without any towels. Zuko threw his shirt to Katara's head.

Katara gave him a questioned look, but he only replied with a smile. He took his things, except the shirt, which Katara used to dry herself. Dripping wet, he passed Toph and Haru and went to the bathroom.

"Toph was right." her mind spoke. "he is sweet."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Sorry, this was supposed to be in chapter 4... but it was too long for me so i decided to cut it there. did anyone notice that i end my chapters with zuko speaking or zuko's been talked about? 'cause i only realized it just now... hahaha!**

**okay, i know what you're thinking, "what the hell? Mai and Jet??? that's lame" ... :P** **but just so you know, they're all different characters here. Toph isn't blind. Mai isn't that boring. Azula seemed a little nicer. Zuko is a bit friendly. Katara seems to be so conscious. Toph is well mannered. Aang eats meet. Sokka isn't that clumsy. Suki isn't that...uhm... strong... err. Ty Lee will still always be the fun Ty Lee!! And Iroh will still be the good old man and will always act like zuzu's uncle. :)**

**HOT SEAT...**

**acey: **hi! this is my hot seat where i get to interview some of the casts!! and my first guest is... Jet!

**jet: **hey...

**acey: **so, jet... do you like the idea that mai got paired up with you in the story?

**jet: **no..

**acey:** why?

**jet:** because i'm not getting paid to do this

**acey:** well, neither am i!

**jet: **so why the heck are you doing this then?

**acey:** because i love 'avatar'! and i love zuko! and katara!

**jet:** so... you're like... one of those fangirls who crave about zutara?

**acey: **yes and no...

**jet:** what?

**acey**: i like zuko and katara for 75% i like zuko and mai for 20% and the rest for zuko and jin!! hahahaha

**jet:** then why make a zutara?

**acey:** because zutara was the first reason why i joined this site!

**jet:** oh... (can't think of anything else to say)

**acey: **....

**jet:** ....

**acey:** wait, i'm supposed to interview you! so... do you also like Katara?

**jet:** well... she is pretty...

**acey: **aha! you do like her!

**jet:** (blushes and grunts) no way!

**acey:** yeah sure... but i'm sorry because there's no way katara will end up with you...

**jet:** hmph!

**acey:** try my new story. (it's still not published though) this is where you get to be intimate with katara!

**jet:** so...does that mean... katara and i end up together?

**acey:** sorry, i can't tell you if it's a yes or a no.

**jet:** that sucks...

**acey:** well, i guess that took too long... so i guess this is a good bye then! see next time. Oh! and thanks for reading! And your reviews are such treasures!

**jet:** bye....T.T (why don't i get to end up with katara???)

XxXxX..till next time!! please review?


	6. Second Day

**Chapter 6**

**-SECOND DAY-**

Iroh was the first to wake up, the only one who woke up early. He went to the boys and took a peek on how they were doing. Zuko was on one bed, sleeping; Jet and Haru, sharing one bed, were also sleeping. The girls room: Katara and Toph shared a bed, while Azula, Mai and Ty Lee on another one. He wondered where the others were, he went downstairs to se if the others were awake, but instead he found the sleeping Aang on the divan, and Suki on Sokka's lap as they shared the sofa. He decided not to wake them up. So he made breakfast: your common bacon and eggs and coffee.

Suki woke when she heard noises from the kitchen, she lifted her head from Sokka's lap, causing him to wake up. He yawned as Suki excused herself to take a bath. Haru went down and told Sokka that Jet was also up. Zuko heard Jet and woke up. Katara suddenly woke up when Toph turned and accidentally put a hand around her touching her breast, in which, she screamed and woke Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai. Aang was the only person sleeping, so Sokka decided to wake him up.

They started eating. After a while, Iroh noticed how awful quiet they all were. Mai sat quietly slowly forcing herself to eat. Azula and Ty Lee kept exchanging glances. Jet ate quietly. Aang just played with his food. Sokka sighed when he saw Aang, so Suki patted his back. Toph looked at all of them, from one friend to another. Haru ate normally, but was still quiet. And Katara, kept blushing when she caughts a certain someone glancing at her direction.

Mai

_I'm not hungry. I'm not in the mood at all. I don't want to be here. After all that's happened, I wanna go home. I don't want to see him anymore. My god, I even cried in front of him last night._

Jet

_I saw her cry. I saw her tears. After she said she lost it to me, that I'm her first... it just pains me to hear her regret it. I wish Azula and Ty Lee didn't hear anything._

Ty Lee

_We heard everything! What's going to happen now? What if Mai gets pregnant?! My... how could this happen? How could they do this when they're not even in love with each other? Wait... do they?_

Azula

_So that's what happened. Ty, Mai and I went to a bar last night. Did it happen after Ty Lee and I left? This really is getting intruiging..._

Aang

_This isn't going the way I thought it would. Am I too young for her? Does she like him better? I've been with Katara all this time...perhaphs she doesn't want to be with..._

Sokka

_...Aang. Poor Aang. Last night we talked but it didn't help that much. I know he likes guy...maybe... maybe..._

Suki

_Maybe I could help Aang? But, wait... will Katara like that? Does she have feelings for him? Maybe Katara and Zuko really like each other. Aang said he saw them hugged last night._

Katara

_Last night was embarrassing! But even so, I don't feel uneasy towards him anymore. He seems so sweet I get locked onto his gaze and I'm not able to move... O my gosh! He's looking at this direction!_

Zuko

_Why do I kept looking at her? Last night, in the pool, she seemed so small, so helpless...yet...cute. I can't believe I said that. But somehow, I can't get her image off my mind._

Toph

_Last night Katara and Zuko seemed rather intimate. And when Aang saw them, he stormed off. I know it's not my business but I have had it! Mai has been so depressed.. Jet merely said a seems so happy, which makes it weird. Sokka and Suki seemed so down. Azula and Ty Lee seemed to be hiding something. And Aand has been acting like a child! Why is everyone like this? I thought we were on a vacation? I thought we were friends?_

BAM!

Haru

_Toph slammed the table as if something was bothering the hell out her. I don't blame her. This silence is defeaning... even for me._

"I have had it! Excuse me, but I'm no longer hungry!" She left the room.

They were all silent, their heads bowed down like they were defeated. Except the old man of course.

Iroh raised an eye brow, "Something is wrong." he looked at the eldest teen. "Zuko!" zuko was surprised. "Tell me, did I miss a funeral? Or is this a silly game of charades?"

Zuko sighed, "No, sir. There was no funeral. And no sir, this is no charade."

"Aang!"

"S-sir?"

"Mai."

She looked at him.

"Jet."

He moved his head to see him.

"You are all acting like children. And the others, you must help your friends. You must guide them. They need your comfort from whatever your problems are. Zuko, you are the eldest among your friends. You must act like a leader." (Zuko nodded) "And Aang, even if you and Toph are the youngest, you must act your age. You are not ordinary people, but you are actors, and your fans look up to you. Don't fail them. Don't fail yourselves." Iroh took a sip from his tea, "Now who's turn is it to wash the dishes?" Mai raised her hand, Azula followed. Then Ty Lee decided to help.

_"Zuko, you are the eldest among your friends..."_

"Stop it, Sokka." Zuko frowned. Sokka stopped mimicking the old man and sat on the sofa.

"So what are you gonna do?" he asked, bored. Suki went unpstairs with Katara to talk to Toph.

"I don't know." Zuko scowled.

Aang passed by, going to the garden. (A/N: the garden was around the pool, ok? :) )

"Aang." Zuko called. "Can you tell me what's wrong?"

Aang just shrugged, not in the mood to talk to him; so he turned his back and went outside.

Sokka knew why, but he remained silent.

"What's wrong with him?" Zuko asked Soka.

"Mm mmm." Sokka answered, looking away.

* * *

"What happened to you?" Katara asked.

"Everyone's just getting on my nerves. It's just... nevermind." Toph grumbled on the bed.

"okay..."

"Toph, Katara. Do you remember last night when Sokka and I went outside?" Suki asked as she sat with her.

"What about it?"Toph asked. Katara sat beside her, intrigued.

Suki bit her lower lip, "Sokka asked me if I could be his girlfriend."

Toph and Katara shrieked. "And then?" they asked together.

"Well, I was about to give him a kiss as a yes..." Suki hid her face with a pillow.

"And then?" Katara shaked her.

"Well, Jennie, my manager suddenly called and ruined the moment."

Toph and Katara laughed.

"So did you kiss after that?" Katara asked.

Suki looked at her, "No. Aang stormed out of the house. So we tried talking to him."

Katara stopped smiling, "What? Why?"

"I wish I could tell you. But..."

"But what? We're friends, aren't we?"

"I know, Katara. But it's really personal. Why don't you ask him instead?"

Toph and Katara exchanged glances.

* * *

"Mai, you've been awful quiet." Ty Lee said as she wiped the table.

Mai continued washing the dishes. "I'm just not feeling well."

Azula sighed, took a washcloth and said, "Mai, we heard everything last night."

Mai dropped the plate from her hand.

"Azula!" Ty Lee exclaimed.

"We don't have to keep it from her, Ty Lee. We're her friemds. We mustn't keep it from her." Azula said casually.

Mai glared at Azula, "What did you hear?"

"That you slept with Jet the other night."

"Who slept with who?!" Sokka scrunched his eyes as he and Zuko entered the kitchen.

"Sokka! Zuko!" Ty Lee mentioned.

Mai blushed (but not in a good way). She was embarrassed that the two boys have found out about it.

"Woops." Azula smirked.

Mai's eyes were about to break a tear, "Alright! You win. When you guys left me at the bar, I was supposed to call my driver. But then Jet came, we had a bit of drinking then it happened!"

"Mai." Ty Lee felt sorry.

Azula started, "Mai, it wouldn't happen if---"

"I know! Just shut up!" she shouted.

"Azula!" Zuko roared.

"What?"

"Stop it."

"hmph." Azula left the kitchen.

"Mai." Ty Lee hugged her friend.

"I don't know if it's the right thing, but I think you and Jet should talk and clear this cold shoulder treatment." Zuko said.

"I'm sorry for asking this, but it wouldn't happen if you don't want to do it right?" Sokka asked.

"Sokka!" Zuko frowned.

"What?" He just shrugged back.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think Sokka's right. Seeing how you treat Jet yesterday, you seem to be putting all the blame on him. Which we don't think answers your problem." Zuko said, then he looked at Ty Lee, she gave him forced smile.

"Just leave me alone." Mai left them.

* * *

"Hey." Haru saw Aang by the pool. "What's wrong?"

Aang just slumped his shoulders and sighed.

"Is it a girl?" Haru joked.

"Yeah..." he sighed again. Haru blinked twice, he didn't think he'd agree.

"Well, you can always talk to me." Haru sat beside him.

"Uhm..." Aang tied his hands and rolled his thumbs, "...I like this girl. But I think she already likes someone else."

"Is it Katara?" Haru raised an eye brow.

"No!" Aang blushed.

_Bull's eye _Haru thought.

"Well, you're not that sure yet if she likes someone else. Don't jump into conclusions quickly. If it were me, I tell him how I feel. How about that?"

"Maybe I should!" Aang jerked his head up, "thanks, Haru!" the he ran inside.

* * *

"Katara?" Aang knocked on the door.

A few seconds, Katara peaked outside, "Aang! Good timing. I was about to look for you."

"I need to talk to you."

"Okay." Katara closed the door behind her.

"Katara..." Aang blushed.

"Yeah?"

Aang bent his head and sighed. He lost his courage.

Katara observed Aang; then decided to start the conversation.

"Aang, Suki told me something happened to you last night."

"Oh. She told you already, huh?"

"Told me what? She said I should ask you."

Aang clenched his fists, closed his eyes and said, "Katara, I love you!"

** To be continued! **

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Whew... finished... I had a hard time explaining some things, but i guess it was okay. I hope you like it. Reviews are welcome.**

**acey: **hi everyone!! Everybody's favorite uncle is with me today!!

**Iroh: **Good day, to you all.

**acey:** Can I call you 'uncle' too?

**Iroh: **Go ahead.

**acey: **(blushes) i'm calling him the same way zuko does!

**Iroh: **Did you say something?

**acey: **Ah! What? Nothing! Hehehe, uhm, i heard you love drinking tea?

**Iroh: **Yes, of course. But I love it more when there are people who are happy after drinking my tea.

**acey: **Ah. You're very passionate about your tea shop in Ba Sing Se. I like the episode where Zuko had helped you managing it himself.

**Iroh: **I would like to pass it down to him too.

**acey: **(pauses, imagines firelord zuko making tea) Hahahahahaha. I doubt he'll be able to do tea as delicious as yours. Wait, I haven't even tried you tea yet, have I?

**Iroh: **Oh yes, but don't worry. On my way here I saw the flower that would make the best tea: the White Dragon. Here you go. (offers tea)

**acey: **(drinks it) wow. this does taste good.

**Iroh: **Wait, I'm sure I've tasted this before.

**acey: **what is this called again? (then tries to scratch neck)

**Iroh: **It's the White Dragon. I saw it outside your garden. (scratches elbow)

**acey: **WHAT?! But that's a White Jade!!! (scratches waist)

**Iroh: **Oh! That's the same flower I drank in the second episode of book two. (scratches knee)

**acey: **but you're allergic to that!! And so am I!!! Aaah!!

**Iroh: **Oh my... what should we do? (scratches head)

~Thanks for reading~


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Katara, I love you!"

"Aang..." Katara's eyes were wide open.

After a few seconds, "Well?" Aang asked.

"Well- what?" Katara asked back.

"Aren't you going to say anything? I love you, Katara! In the show you were my first kiss. My first lady. Now in real life, I want you to be my girlfriend." Aang said hopefully.

"Aang…" Katara looked down, then into his eyes, "I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I like you, Aang. But… I just don't like someone who's younger than me." Katara said truthfully.

"But Katara!" I'm already fourteen. I started the show when I was twelve. I'm not young anymore." (A/N: I made it look like they've aged for two years during the show.)

"And I'm sixteen! I'm sorry Aang, but I just can't…"

"It's Zuko isn't it?"

"What?"

"You like him do you?"

"Aang, I—"

"But he's two years older than you!" Aang cried.

"Aang, stop acting like a kid!" Katara shouted.

It was loud enough for everyone else to hear. It was too loud and too painful for Aang's heart. No matter how the pain went through the depths of his heart, the boy tried to smile and said,

"I can stop acting like a kid if that's what you want, Katara."

Katara shook her head, "It's not the same Aang. I'm sorry." And with that she went back inside the room.

Aang fell on his knees and broke into tears, and Katara also cried.

He can't look at the door, he remembers Katara's words through it. He wanted to run away. So ran downstairs. His sight was blurred to see clearly, he almost stumbled down. He wiped his tears and saw Zuko and Sokka. The two guys were speechless, they heard Katara loud and clear. Aang glared at Zuko, trying to put all the blame on him. _But he didn't do anything… so why blame him? Aang didn't know that to do. _Then he opened the door, ran outside and stood by the pool.

Haru jerked his head up the moment he saw Aang's tears.

The boy stood silent, took a deep breath… a few seconds later, he let his weight carry him down the pool! (He fell on purpose…something like that… :P)

"Aang!" … Haru

"Aang!" … Sokka

"Aang!" … Zuko

_Aang… Aang… Aang… _Aang couldn't hear them, the water muffled their voices. Aang reached the bottom of the pool, but he didn't move, he just closed his eyes.

Someone jumped after him, He grabbed Aang's arm, but Aang tried to struggle. He kicked him repeatedly and had hit his stomach. Then Aang became weaker, loosing air, the man grabbed him on his waist and swam upwards. Aang opened his eyes when they were on the stairs, the guy who helped him was Zuko… _of all people…_

"Aang!" Sokka was beside the pool, worried. Haru had taken the towels. Aang and Zuko kept breathing hard. Zuko was kicked in his stomach, so he lied down.

"Why did you do that?" Zuko started.

"Why do you care?" Aang answered angrily.

"Hey, you could at least thank me!"

"I didn't ask for you to do that, did I?"

"Aang, what's wrong with you?" Haru asked.

Aang stood up, "I'm leaving this place!"

Sokka grabbed his arm, "We can't let you leave when you're like that, Aang!"

"Let me go, Sokka!" Aang pulled back.

"No!"

"Let me go!"

"No!"

Aang was in rage. He used his elbow to hit Sokka's chest.

A SPLASH….

Sokka fell into the pool, Haru quickly took Sokka's hand.

THUG!

Haru and Sokka heard that. They turned to see that Zuko had punched Aang on the face, on his cheek.

Zuko knew he needed not to shout, so he said in a low voice, "Aang, stop acting like a kid."

The same words pierced through his heart. Aang realized he has hit his friends. It was all too much for him. They were right, he was acting like a kid. He ran inside, left without a word.

"What happened?"Suki asked.

"We heard you shout." Toph followed.

Katara didn't answer.

"Did you and Aang fight?" Suki asked worriedly.

Katara nodded.

"Why?" Toph asked.

Katara looked at Suki, "Aang told me…"

"Told you what?" Toph asked, irritated, no one was answering her.

Suki explained what had happened the last night, and the things Aang told told Suki and Sokka. Toph listened intently as Katara stayed quiet. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Zuko!" Ty Lee came after Aang left. "I heard Mai made a phone call. I think she's going home!"

"Where is she?" Haru asked.

"I don't know. Azula said she saw her leave." Ty Lee said.

Zuko growled and said, "What should I do? First Aang, now Mai! Who's next?"

"It's okay, dude. Just chill." Haru said.

"Have you guys seen Jet?" Azula stood beside Ty.

Zuko growled even louder. _I just had to ask._

Suki opened the door, "Sokka! You're drenched."

Katara and Toph walked towards him.

"Aang pushed me into the pool." Sokka said as he entered.

"What?" Katara and Toph asked.

Then Zuko stood under the door frame, "We need to find him. And Mai. And Jet."

"Zuko, you're also wet." Toph said, "What happened to you?"

Katara said worriedly, "You two have to take those shirts off if you don't want a cold!" She turned around to get her towel. When she turned back, Suki was already wiping Sokka with her towel. And Zuko was removing his shirt, revealing his abs…smooth skin… (A/N: _drools_…)

"What are you doing?" Katara threw her towel to cover his body.

"What?" Zuko asked.

"I didn't say now! You didn't have to show your man boobs in front of us!" Katara said angrily.

"What?" Zuko raised a brow. "What are you talking about?"

Toph tried not to laugh.

Suki, trying not to break into laughter said, "You boys have to change into dry clothes. Let's look for them when you're done."

Sokka nodded. Then he and Zuko left their room.

"What was that all about?" Toph asked, her arms crossed.

Katara was embarrassed.

"Katara, we've seen him half naked before. He doesn't swim with a shirt, what's up with that?" Suki asked.

"Nothing!" Katara blushed.

"Let's wait for Sokka and Zuko downstairs. We need to find Aang." Toph quickly turned to the door.

"Mai and Jet too." Suki added.

"Uh…yeah."

Sokka and Zuko went downstairs. They were already there.

"We should split up if we're going to look for them." Sokka started.

"The next road is at the bottom of the hill, if one of them really wanted to go home, he'd be going to take a cab there." Zuko said.

"There's also the woods around the hill, maybe someone's there too." Haru suggested.

"Okay, Suki and I will look around the house. Ty Lee and Azula can stay here and look inside the house." Sokka said.

"I'll go with Toph in the woods." Haru said.

"I'm going down the hill. I'm not going to take my car, I didn't put much gas on it before we left." Zuko said, arms crossed.

"Katara's coming with you!"

"What?" Azula perked up.

"What?" Katara was surprised.

"Well, we are searching in twos." Toph said.

"It's alright. Let's go look for them."

"What about uncle Iroh? Where is he?" Toph asked.

(Then a picture of the old man sleeping appears. Mouth wide open, slightly covered with the blanket, snoring… does he even snore? Anyway, that's how I see him.)

"I bet he's sleeping." Zuko said.

**Author's Notes:**

**Everyone! I'm sorry it took this long! Our computer broke! The ventilator thing exploded... so I had to rent outside just to publish my work... hahaha... I'm sorry! I'll make up for it next time! thanks for reading by the way.**


	8. TRIPS and KISSES

**Chapter 8 - Trips and Kisses**

**(A/N: I just read my work, hahaha there's a lot of mistakes, so i did some editing... i apologize by the way..thanks for reading, oh, and thanks for the comment!)**

Ty Lee and Azula searched the whole house. From room to room, even under the bed just to be sure. But all they found was Iroh, who was sleeping soundly.

Sokka and Suki searched around the house. By the way, Iroh's house is two floor building; but there's this part of the first floor that has been covered with the roof. They searched Haru's truck, but Aang wasn't there. Sokka suggested to search the roof. But Suki hesitated.

"That's ridiculous, there's no way up there." she answered.

"There's still a possibility."

"No way."

Sokka grinned his teeth, then called out, "Aang! Mai! Jet! Where are you?"

"Sokka, not so loud!"

"Suki, we don't even have any neighbors to disturb. So it's -"

"Yeah?" Jet jerked his sleepy head up. He was on the roof.

"JET!" The two said together.

* * *

"I'm sorry, I couldn't take the car." Zuko explained, when he heard Katara sigh.

"No, it's okay. We need to save the gas anyway." Katara blushed.

awkward silence...

Zuko rolled his eyes then glanced at her, "So... did you and Aang had an argument?"

"Oh, you heard?" Katara looked down.

"You shouted. Everyone did." He said bluntly.

She touched the back of her neck, "We just had a little disagreement."

"Well that 'little' disagreement made him jump into the pool."

"What?" Katara blinked, "oh i'm sorry." she looked away.

"You have no reason to apologize." Zuko turned the other direction.

awkward silence once again...

* * *

"It's a huge place to search."

"Toph, why don't we split up? That way we can find them easier." Haru suggested.

"Good idea. You go that way," points somewhere, "I go here." points to the opposite direction.

Haru nodded then left.

"Mai! Aang! Jet!" Toph called, "Where are you?"

She pranced through the trees, searching. Then she stumbled upon a huge turtle rock. She slowly approached it, and found Aang.

"Aang." she said softly.

Aang didn't move, he hugged his knees tighter.

"Aang..." she knelt beside him, and put her hand on his shoulder. Aang was crying.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do. I don't know!" Aang sobbed.

"Aang." Toph hugged him. He hugged her back.

"I made a fool out of myself. Now I don't know what to do." Aang said. "The very first time I worked with her, I began to notice her. The times I was with her, I began to like her. The first time we kissed, I began to fall for her... and now that I told her my feelings, sob sob, she tells me that I'm too young for her. That she can't accept my feelings for her. It hurts, Toph! It really hurts."

Toph remained silent. A tear fell down her face and it touched Aang's cheek.

Aang felt something neither cold nor warm, a watery substance that touched his cheek; a teardrop? it wasn't his, he can say that his tears felt bitter and it was overflowing, but this one was like liquid crystal and it tickled his face.

"Toph?" He looked up to the girl who held him tight. But his sight was too blurry because of his tears.

She moved her chin over his head, just so he wouldn't see her face; then she whispered, "It's okay, Aang. I'm right here with you."

* * *

"Jet! What on earth are you doing there?" Sokka asked, even he couldn't believe that someone was actually there!

Jet scratched his head, confused, "I was just resting."

"Jet can you please go down? We need to talk to you." Suki said.

"Why?"

"It's about Mai." Suki said loudly.

Jet looked away, _It's got nothing to do with me..._

"We found out, Jet! Mai told us herself!"

"Found what?" Suki asked Sokka.

"Ssh. Not now."

"Why would she?" Jet raised a brow.

"It's not important, Jet. Right now, Mai is missing. You have to talk to her." Sokka said.

"I can't. I'll just hurt her." Jet said, remembering her tears_. "I can't believe I lost it to you." (Mai's voice)_

Sokka grunted, he didn't know what else to say.

Suki grabbed his arm, "Sokka, tell me what's going on!"

"Suki, I can't. It's about Mai and Jet, and it's compli-"

"Tell me the truth, did they sleep together?" Suki glared at him. Sokka stared into her eyes... like they they were talking to each other through them!

_'Tell me, Sokka!_

_'But I can't, Suki.'_

_'Sokka!'_

_'Eurh.. alright!'_

Sokka looked away, "Yeah." Suki was surprised, she has lost her grip on his arm.

Sokka turned to Jet. "Come on, Jet! You can't leave things like this! She's probably down the hill going home!"

"I don't want to hurt Mai again. We already want to forget about it." Jet said angrily.

Sokka groaned, "Come on! We know you like her!"

Jet didn't answer. Sokka blinked and asked himself, "What? He does?"

"She's hurt because she thinks you don't have feelings for her." Suki shouted.

Sokka and Jet looked at her.

"She's hurt because she thinks she's done it with a man who has no feelings towards her. Like she's been played with." Suki said.

"Suki..." Sokka said softly.

Jet shook his head, "There's no way..."

"Think, Jet!" Suki shouted, "you wouldn't do it if you have no feelings towards the person!"

Suki's words echoed through Jet's mind, the he had understood. Even when drunk, you'll still be aware of what you're doing, you'll just lack control. But more importantly... he likes Mai, and hopefully, she likes him back.

Sokka had understood Suki. "Jet! Hurry! Down the road!"

Jet stared into Sokka's eyes, in an instant, he stood and then jumped down from the roof to the pavement.

"Woah!" Sokka jumped back when Jet dashed down the road.

"There he goes." Suki said.

"I'm proud of you, Suu." Sokka smirked and put an arm around her. Then she leaned forward to kiss him. Sokka's lips were very dry at the moment and Suki felt that, then she turned away.

"What!" Sokka jumped backed.

"What?" Suki was embarrassed, did something went wrong?

"B-b-but, I wasn't at the moment yet!"

Suki giggled, "Oh you'll have your moment."

* * *

"Can you see the road from here?" Katara finally asked, breaking the silence.

"No. Not yet. Maybe if we make a turn there." Zuko said.

awkward moment...

"Uhm, Zuko. Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Nothing. Nevermind." Katara looked away.

Zuko observed her, Katara turned to him.

"What?" Katara asked.

"'What?'"

"What!"

"Well?"

Katara huffed, "well, Have you ever liked someone, say, younger that you?"

"Uh, is that kinda...personal?" Zuko shrugged.

"Just tell me!" Katara grabbed his arm.

"Even if I do, I'm not telling you!"

Katara looked into his eyes, when she realized what he said, she let go of him. "okay. But is it okay to like someone younger than you?"

"There's nothing wrong with it. Unless that person is way too young than you."

"But what about a two-year-gap? Can two people fall in love with that?" Katara asked.

Zuko looked away, "I don't know."

"Aang told me he likes me..." Katara almost choked her words.

Zuko looked at her, surprised.

"I told him I can't accept his feelings. But, with everything he's done... I feel so guilty. I don't know what I should really do." Katara stopped walking.

Zuko stopped in front of her. He put two hands on her shoulders and lowered his face near hers.

"Katara, love doesn't work that way." he moves one finger over her chest, "if your heart can't accept someone's feelings, it's alright to be honest."

Katara can feel his breath, everything else was blocked out of her mind... she only saw Zuko's face in front of her... his words.. his eyes.. his whole being in front of her. it all turns into a whole new thing, a whole new feeling... love?

He smiled, "don't force yourself to fall in love with someone, because it's not just like a trip, or a stumble- mfph!"

Zuko's voice were muffled by Katara's lips. That instant, Katara was knocked down by some force behind her and she lands on top of Zuko, her hips on his lips. They had kissed!

**

* * *

**

Author's Notes:

**Awwwwww... Actually, I'm not really into falls-and-accidentally-kisses-you because it doesn't seem possible. But I still used that here 'cause it's taking them a long time to fall in love with each other, so i made the fall on top of each other instead!**

**acey: **hi everyone! today I have evrybody's favorite avatar mascot! Appa! (or Apa?)

**appa: **rawrrhh...

**acey: **So... Appa... can you share any of your expiriences during the show?

**appa: **grrawwhhhh...

**acey: **I see, well, it is kinda tiring flying all around the world carrying a lot of people...

**appa: **hwaaoorr...

**acey: **what? they only feed you cabbages as bonus?

**appa: **growl...

**acey: **ah... that is kinda hard for you... they even made you wear that heavy thing on the third book, during Sozin's comet...

**appa: **growllllllllllllllllll...yawn...

**acey: **you must be sleepy now huh? Okay, we're done now, thanks, appa. Some other time, okay?

**appa: **sure, it's a pleasure.

**acey: **thanks... wait-wha?


	9. GUMMY BEARS

**Chapter 9 - GUMMY BEARS**

Katara:

_His lips are warm. His lips are soft, like it's filled with clouds inside. Right now I'm... kissing him. I'm kissing the person I've been trying to avoid before. Sh-should I pull away? Or should I wait for him to? I... I can't move... _

Zuko:

_Gummy bears... her lips are as soft as gummy bears. I'm having the urge to squish it slowly with my lips... but, i cannot ignore the fact that I am kissing her right now. My hands are laid flat on the ground, I can't seem to move. I can't just push her away... but I can't just pull her close either... K-kat'ra..._

"I'm sorry!" Jet pulled Katara up. He accidentally pushed Katara when he tripped running down the road.

The both sat up, too shocked to talk.

"have you seen Mai?" Jet asked worriedly.

Katara shook her red face.

Zuko smiled, "Right now, the best bet would be straight down. By the bus stop."

"Thanks." Jet got up and ran quickly.

Katara and Zuko stood up as they watch him go.

"Look! He's limping." Katara noticed, she was about to run after him when Zuko grabbed her wrist.

"He must've twisted it a little. It's not that bad. Let's leave him alone." Zuko tells her.

She blushed. He blushed, and then pulled his hand back. And then small drops of water fell from the cloudy sky...

* * *

Mai was pacing under the shed when it started to rain. She was looking around when she caught sight of somebody, she recognized the figure of a young man running from the distance. Mai began moving backwards... her eyes still on him. It was Jet.

"Mai!" he called. He slipped from a small puddle of water that was there. His hands landed first, his hair touched the wet ground.

Mai turned around, away from him, about to run...

"I LOVE YOU!" He shouted. Zuko and Katara must've heard that. Maybe Sokka, Suki, Aang, Toph ...and whoever else was outside.

Mai stood firmly on the ground, even if the rain was pouring on her.

Mai grind her teeth, turned to him, "Shut up!" she shouted that hurt it her throat.

Tears fell down from her eyes, then she turn to him. Her sight was blurry from tears, but she did saw Jet running toward her. Then he fell on top her. His hands grabbed her wrists. His knees supported his weight.

"Get off me!" Mai enunciated, angrily of course. She was struggling from him. "Don't ever touch me!"

"Mai. I love you." Jet said softly.

She stopped struggling, but she was still crying.

"I couldn't control myself, I'm sorry. But it was because I love you." Jet's eyes were watery. "It hurts to hear that you want me to stay away from you. It hurts that you don't want me to talk to you. It hurts to keep all these feeling inside. Please... please, don't do this anymore. Please forgive me, Mai..." Jet stared into her eyes.

Mai slapped him. Her tears were gone.

"Idiot! Why did you have to jump on me?" Mai sat up.

"I..." water was pooling on the sides of his eyes. "I jumped from the roof and twisted my ankle."

Mai wiped away her tear marks, "You're such a girl, twisting your ankle."

"Mai." Jet sat down. She looked at him. "I'm sorry." he said.

She looked down, "I'm sorry too."

He smiled. She smiled. He put an arm around her, pulling her close. Mai closes her eyes, breathing onto his face, opening her mouth slightly. Jet softly brushes his lips onto hers, then he hardens his kiss on her, twisting his tongue inside. She puts a hand on his hair, scrapping the scalp with every turn Jet makes.

Their kiss was wet. They were wet, it was already raining hard. They decided to go back, together, and clear things up.

* * *

**A/N:**

Okay, i'm so sorry that it's short. But it was only because i'm struggling with what to do with it. Instead, I made revisions and published another story so that I don't have to replace this. The new story is called "I'm True To You" please do check that out. It's the same as this, though a little different, and Katara's not always acting funny. When I say the same, it's like another version of this story. True to Life = True to You... hee hee

Comments, feedback and helpful criticisms... I'd love that very much. Zuko's gonna give you a gummy bear if you press that one down there :)


	10. The Game

**Chapter 10 – The Game**

Mai and Jet had gone back. She was supporting Jet as they walked. Silly, really. But it was okay. Before that, when Zuko and Katara returned, Aang was there in the living room, with the rest of the gang.

After dinner, Iroh went to bed (that's all I could think he could ever do). The gang decided to sleep together after all that's happened.

In the living room. Mai apologized to Ty Lee and Azula. Jet and Haru were talking. Katara was combing Toph's hair. Sokka was watching TV, football game, replay. Suki just finished taking a bath. Aang came into the room after a swim.

Aang walked towards Katara and Toph, "Katara?"

"Yeah, Aang?" she didn't look; she was busy with Toph's hair.

"I'm sorry." Aang said.

She looked at him, "it's okay, Aang."

"I won't force my feeling on you..." (Katara tries to smile) "But I won't give up." (Katara's face: -_-)

Toph was affected. Then Aang sat with Sokka on the sofa.

"Where's Zuko?" Azula asked, directed to whom it would concern.

The mention of Zuko made Katara remember today's incident. _His warm lips... that sensation... ah no! Stop! _She blushed, accidentally pulling Toph's hair.

"Ow!" Toph shouted.

"Sorry." She breathed out. "Oh, Toph, you still didn't give me back my camera. You borrowed it this morning."

"Yeah, yeah. Later." She slowly pulled away.

"I saw him go upstairs." Haru answered preoccupied with something in his hands. He had a pack of cards again.

Zuko goes down with a pack of gummy bears in his hands.

"What's that?" Toph noticed first. Her brow rose.

"Uhm, nothing." he blushed.

"Gummy bears?" Suki asked as she dried her hair with a towel.

He didn't answer.

"Aw, can I have one Zuko?" Ty lee asked; two hands stretched out.

Zuko moved away, "no."

"Why?"

Zuko grunted and let Ty Lee take one. Why was he being selfish?

"Hey! I want one too, Zuzu." Azula retorted.

Zuko sighed inside and handed her the pack. She even picked before taking one out. The red one.

Zuko bit his lower lip, his favorite.

"Haru, Can I borrow your cards?" Sokka asked, turning his head to him after he finished his sentence.

"Sure." He handed them to him. It was in his pocket the whole time.

Sokka shuffled the deck. "Let's play a game." It caught everyone's attention. Probably because he looked serious when he invited them to play a game. That or he was just totally bored.

"What game?" Suki bent down from the back of the sofa to see Sokka's face.

Sokka counted his friends including himself. Then he took out eleven cards. From Ace to ten, then a King, some were black, some were red, but it looked as if the colors or the symbols didn't matter.

They all approached him for a closer look.

"The player who gets the highest card is King, and the lowest one has to do what the king asked him to." He was shuffling the eleven cards.

"That's it?" Azula raised a brow. There was nothing much to it. It was like any other game.

"Yep. That's just it." Sokka smirked, "like…" he looked around. He grabbed the pack of gummy bears from Zuko.

"Hey!" Zuko barked.

Sokka ignored him, "For example I am King." He took one gummy bear and placed it on Toph's shoulder.

Toph was saying things but Sokka ignored her as well. "I choose what numbers I like seven and two, and Toph has the seven, while Zuko has two, and I ask two to eat the gummy bear on seven's shoulder, Zuko has to do so. Get it?"

"What?" there were numerous voices who didn't understand him.

"Ah." Haru sat beside him. "So, if I'm King, and I ask the one who held the ace to kiss number two, he or she has to do so?"

"That's pretty much it." Sokka nodded with his eyes closed. "Or, he can just pick one number and command him to do something."

Now this definitely drew attention to everybody. Ty Lee almost choked on the gummy bear that was still entering her throat. Zuko, beside her patted her back telling her to keep it easy.

"Will we show everyone the cards?" Aang asked.

"No, it's gonna be suspense."

Suki smacked Sokka's head with her clenched fist, "What if they don't want to do it, Sokka?"

Sokka shrugged, "Don't worry, then they'll just strip." He snickered.

"What?" Toph asked.

Haru nodded, interested, "Maybe we can remove one piece of clothing for every hesitation."

"I wanna play as well!" Ty Lee leaped from the sofa to the floor.

"Sokka!" Katara hissed. She didn't like it.

"It's okay if you don't want to join. I'm not forcing you." Sokka said.

Suki joined. Ty Lee and Haru joined as well. Toph seemed interested and agreed. And Azula got Mai and Jet to join.

"Well?" Sokka asked Zuko, Katara and Aang.

They cringed at the sight of Sokka acting like that. They couldn't answer him.

"Chickens!" Azula laughed, preferably to Aang and Katara.

Aang's eyes furrowed. "Okay. Count me in."

Sokka sat on the floor and offered the sofa to Suki. She sat beside Aang and then next to Aang was Azula. On the floor beside Azula was Jet, and next to him, on a bean bag was Mai. Ty Lee sat next to her. Haru was next to her and then Toph next to Sokka. Behind Haru and Toph stood Zuko. Behind Mai was Katara.

"What's wrong, Katara? Come on! It's just us!" Toph played with her toes.

Katara was tensed; they're putting a lot on pressure on her. She looked at Zuko; he was looking back at her too. Then she noticed his lips. _Ah! _She didn't want to be in the same situation with him.

"Alright." Katara exhaled loudly and sat beside Ty Lee.

"Zuzu?" Azula asked him.

Though he was completely against it, he looked away, "Sure, okay."

After that, Zuko sat down beside Toph, the game started. It would have been fun if it was by two's, and that if there was drinking. But they just went with it like that.

Sokka distributed the cards. One to Suki. One to Aang. One to Azula. One to Jet. One to Mai. One to Katara. One to Ty Lee. One to Haru. One to Zuko. One to Toph. One to him.

Ty Lee got an Ace, Haru had a two, Suki got three, Sokka got four, Toph got five, Aang got six, Zuko got seven, eight, Katara got nine, Jet had a ten, and Azula got the King.

"I'm King." Azula said holding her card up, "Now what?"

"You can either pick one or pick two numbers." Sokka said.

"Okay… then I command number…ten to hug number… two."

Jet dropped his card down in surprise. Haru stiffened his posture when he saw Jet had the ten.

"Aw! Haru has the two!" Ty Lee saw Haru's card.

They laughed. Jet and Haru eyed each other with immense cursing . _Eeew_. Haru thought. _I second the motion._ Jet thought.

"You gotta do what she says, guys." Toph said. She slammed her card down on the floor, trying not to laugh.

Mai tried to suppress her laughter.

Jet gulped. He and Haru gave a light and very fast hug. Then they both backed away, jumping away from each other.

"HAHAHAHA!"

"Ahahaha!"

They all burst out laughing.

They gave the cards back to Sokka he shuffled it. After so, he distributed them again.

Mai: ace, Azula: two, Aang: three, Suki: four, Ty Lee: five, Katara: six, Sokka: seven, Zuko: eight, Haru: nine, Toph: ten, and Jet: king.

"Nice…" Jet smirked holding up his card. "I want revenge."

"Uh oh…" Azula laughed. Jet doesn't know her card, so it's still safe. But little does she know, he was just beside her, and he saw hers.

"I want number two…"

Azula gasped. Then she playfully punched him, you're cheating. You saw mine."

"as I was saying, I want number two to kiss number seven." Jet had no idea who held seven, but he said it anyway.

"WHAT?" Sokka and Azula jumped.

Suki's eye widened.

"Ooh… so what're you gonna do now?" Haru teased.

"There's no way!" Sokka blushed, his ears steaming.

"I second the motion! I would never do that with him!" Azula crossed her arms.

"But you have to do it!" Ty Lee said excitedly. "You said so yourself."

"NO!"

"Come on, be a man, Sokka!" Jet chuckled.

"You too, Azula, you don't want to be called chicken, do you?" Toph teased.

Suki was nervous of her boyfriend. She watched Sokka and Azula glaring at each other. Then they both sighed. They both closed their eyes. Sokka tucked his lips in and Azula did the same, not wanting to make contact. They let their cheeks touch, and then backed away.

Sokka jumped to Suki and apologized a few times. She was scowling at him.

"What was that?" Jet frowned, he didn't saw a kiss.

"It's a peck. Stop thinking about it. Let's just continue with this damn game." Azula blushed.

"Peck?" Katara asked, unsure. But she was just ignored.

Sokka gave Haru the privilege to draw the cards, since Suki was ignoring him.

"Suuuuki!"

"Shut up, Sokka! Let's play!" Toph threw him a pillow.

Ty Lee: ace, Sokka: two, Toph: three, Jet: four, Haru: five, Mai: six, Zuko: seven, Azula eight, Aang: nine, Katara: Ten and Suki: king.

"I'm King." Suki said… terrifyingly.

Sokka backed away, scared of his girlfriend.

Thinking of what she could ask her unfortunate card holder/s, she noticed the pack of gummy bears, left on the floor. She grabbed the pack and took one out.

"Who's nine?" Suki asked holding out a green gummy bear.

"I am!" Aang raised his hand highly, excited. He was the only one who didn't feel Suki's dark aura.

She put the gummy bear on Aang nose as he sat stiffly, careful not to drop it.

"I want number three to take that using his or her mouth." Suki dared.

"I can take you on." Toph acted cool. She tossed the card on the floor. She crawled up to Aang, blushing secretly, and reached for the gummy bear with her teeth. Aang felt her teeth brush slightly on his nose and it turned his cheeks pinks.

"That's great!" Ty Lee clasped her hands together.

The game continued. The next King turned out to be Zuko, and he asked ace, which was Ty Lee, to spell her name with her ass. The next King was Aang and he asked everybody to hugged the one next to them. Toph tightly hugged Zuko on this one. Once again Suki was the next King and she dared Mai and Azula hand stand while leaning on the wall. Ty Lee became King next and dared Aang to stop breathing for one minute. Haru was King next and he asked Zuko to recite the alphabet backwards. Katara was next to be King and she dared four to take his shirt off until the game finishes, little did she know that Zuko held the four ad she was very much surprised when he did so. Mai was the next King and dared everybody to jump and roll over, which they all did humiliatingly. After a few rounds, Toph was finally King.

"At last!" Toph jumped up. She was finally able to get the King. She wanted everybody to lie down on the floor with their butts up. But she wanted something greater. As sly as she always was, she looked at the glass doors (directing to the pool) and she saw Katara's card, an ace. Looking at her side, she saw Zuko holding a three.

Giving Zuko 'the look', she grinned widely and took a few gummy bears from the pack.

"Okay, Zuko, I mean number three, put this…" _the lips would be too daring, they won't do it. The nose won't do, I just did that. Cheeks… ehm, its might roll down. The forehead… hmmm. "Okay,number three, I want you to lie down."_

Zuko obeyed. He lied on the floor on his back. Then Toph superbly put a green gummy bear on his six-pack, a white gummy bear on his chest, one gummy bear for each hand, and one on the forehead.

"Toph, what're you doing?" Zuko blushed, everyone was looking at him. Especially Azula.

"Okay, now I want Ka- I mean 'Ace' to give herself up and do as I say." Toph looked at her friends.

Katara gasped. Her face all red. She knew where this was going.

"No, Toph.." Katara slowly shook her head.

"Come on, Sugar Queen. I'm King and I want you. I want you to eat all these gummy bears without using your hands." Toph moved her fingers in amplification.

"WHAT?" Zuko, Katara, Aang , and Azula asked roughly.

"Do you want me to repeat what I just said? Now lay down, Zuko. The gummies might fall off." She pushed Zuko's head down and pressed the gb on his forehead deeper.

"Ow." Zuko winced.

Katara took a deep sigh. She just kissed him this morning and know she'll have to eat him, I mean eat those on him? Fine, it's just game… Just a game.

She crawled toward him. She knelt beside him, and bent her head down to his stomach. Zuko blushed at the sight and closed his eyes. She took the gummy bear on his stomach with her lips. Zuko fidgeted a bit, when her lips made contact with his tummy.

"Stay still!" Toph warned. Grinning even wider as she suppressed her laughter.

Katara bent own again and took the gummy bear on his hands. Zuko was shaking as she does that.

Katara was getting sweaty, she was nervous. As she bent down to eat away the sweet on his chest, she put a hand up his chest, slightly touching his nipple, to prop herself.

Zuko moaned. This surprised everyone, even Katara. Realizing he did moan, he shot his eyes open.

"What? Your… your hand was cold!" he reasoned out… lying.

Katara simply nodded since her palm was getting sweaty. Zuko thanked that Toph wasn't really feeling vibrations like she did in the show or else, she'd spot him lying.

Tucking her hair behind her ear, Katara bent down his forehead. Her lips touched his skin slightly. Zuko closed his eyes, remembering what happened earlier. Her supple lips…her warmth… the background music goes on, until the music suddenly drops when he opened his eyes. Two blue orbs stared onto his golden eyes.

"Zuko!" Azula snorted. She was a bit disappointed at their display. Dumbly, Zuko jerked his head up, hitting Katara's head in the process.

"OW!" they both said together.

Toph and Suki began laughing.

"Sorry…" Zuko rubbed his forehead and then he looked at Azula. "Yeah"

"I want you to eat mine too." Azula crawled towards him, and a gummy bear stuck between her lips.

"Azula…" he was too surprised to say something. "I can't do that…" he tried to smile.

"Okay, okay, I was just kidding." She took the gummy bear out from her mouth, "here." And then placed in on his lips, pushing it inside his mouth. They all stared at the two.

….

Finally, the gang was preparing to sleep after almost two hours of play. Haru, Sokka and Aang took the beds' foams and took it down stairs. Toph, Ty Lee and Suki grabbed the pillows. Azula excused herself in the bathroom. Zuko and Jet were moving the furniture (sofa, tv, lamps). Katara was nagging Zuko and Mai nagged Zuko about the sleeping together.

Flashback:

_Dinner…_

"_I'm tired." Sokka pushed the dish away as soon as he was done._

"_You sleepy?" Suki asked him._

"_Hey, let's sleep together!" Ty Lee suggested, she meant it for all the girls._

"_Yeah, why not?" Toph took it wrongly, thinking she meant everyone._

"_Together as in all of us?" Mai raised an eye brow. They actually sleep together in one room, in two separate beds. Ty Lee was about to say 'us girls' but was interrupted._

"_Why don't we?" Azula leaned back on her chair._

_Haru shrugged. Aang nodded excitedly. Sokka looked at Suki, she smiled at him._

"_I don't think it is right for boys and girls to sleep together." Katara told them her mouth half full. Iroh was nodding with her in the background, his eyes closed and was drinking tea._

"_Come on, Katara!" Toph stood up a bit frowning, and then she smiled in a funny way "please?"_

"_I don't want to sleep on the floor." Mai grunted. She knew the only place that would allow them to sleep together was in the living room, and most likely on the floor._

"_Why not, Zuzu?" Azula asked, reaching for his hand from across the table._

"_Well Iroh said Zuko's in charge." Sokka said, ignoring the old man. Iroh looked at them, with an 'I'm-not-in-charge? look._

"_What do you think?" Haru asked._

"_uh…"_

_Mai hesitated. Jet didn't seem to care, he was silent but he laughed with them. Haru looked okay, so did Sokka. Suki and Ty Lee looked excited. Aang's too silent. Toph wanted to. Azula gripped his hand harder. And Katara was glaring at him._

"_I guess it's okay." He shrugged._

"_YAY!" _

End of flashback.

"Zuko! What were you thinking?" Katara snarled.

"Zuko! We can't sleep on the floor!" Mai crossed her arms.

Jet smiled. Zuko ignored. They pushed the sofa on the side, Jet did it faster that Zuko almost tripped helping him.

"Whoa, sorry." Jet said. Zuko just nodded.

"Oh," Jet snapped, dropping the sofa, making Zuko's part heavier. "I'm sorry for ramming into you this morning."

Mai blushed, she remembered him on top of her. "It's okay."

"Not you." Mai turned to him, Jet continued, "I was referring to Katara and Zuko. I knocked Katara down while I was running and she landed on Zuko."

"Jet!" Zuko and Katara exclaimed, then they blushed realizing they said his name together. "Let's not talk…" Zuko and Katara turned to each other, they were saying things together again, "..about… it." They blushed.

Jet raised a brow, Mai laughed at them, "Why? What happened?"

"Katara and Zuko kissed by accident."

A loud crash was heard behind them. The four of them tuned to see Haru, Sokka, Aang, Toph, Suki and Ty Lee on top of each other. They accidentally slid down the stairs with the bed foam. Azula was just right next to them; she just got out of the bathroom.

"What?" it was Aang's, Sokka's and Azula's voice all together.

"Really?" Toph asked eagerly.

Zuko and Katara blushed, "It was an acci-" no, they can't be saying the same thing again.

Zuko groaned, "Look, it's not like we like it." Katara nodded in the background, he continued, "I mean, come on, why would I want to be kissed by Katara?" She shot him a glare, _what?_

"What do you mean by that?" Katara asked, offended somehow.

Zuko didn't know what to say, he was trying to save their asses but it went all wrong.

"You're lips were so dry, it hurt!" Katara lied.

Zuko inhaled, his nostrils getting bigger then exhaled, "Well you may look thin, but you weigh a ton!"

Uh oh. Katara doesn't want to be teased about her figure or her weight. "Well, I don't want to be kissed by you again because you're… you're not a good kisser! You have bad breath!" She said loudly.

"I do not!" he hissed. "I for one don't want to be kissed by you again, 'cause you're over reacting so much. And you didn't actually taste like a basket of cherries! It was such a bitter pill!" (unpleasant experience one has to endure)

Katara was hurt, and she had nothing more to say. "Fine!" She ran to the bathroom. Suki ran after her she won't open the door. Toph scolded Zuko, and then he made fun of him.

When Katara got out, she wasn't crying, she just took a bath. Suki sighed in relief.

The bedding were spread down together on the floor. Mai and Jet were on the divan. Azula had taken the sofa for herself. On the beddings circled together were Sokka, Haru, Toph, Zuko and Ty Lee.

Katara grunted when she passed by Zuko. His and Toph's heads were near each other's, their eyes closed. But she ignored that fact as she and Suki lied down with them.

"I'm really sorry, Suki." Sokka begged as she hugged her girl tightly.

"It's okay." Suki cuddled beside him. Then she whispered, "just don't do that again.

"Promise."

"Sokka…"

"Yeah, Aang?"

"I'm sorry for hitting you."

"It's okay, Aang." He closed his eyes.

"And, Zuko?" Aang swallowed.

"Hm?" he cracked an eye open.

"Thanks for jumping after me… I'm sorry for being a jerk."

"I'm sorry for hitting you as well, Aang."

"So that's why…" Ty Lee mumbled, everyone noticed that Aang had a dark spot on his cheek.

"…but I still blame you for everything." Aang continued.

Everyone opened their eyes all of a sudden. _What?_

Katara sighed inside.

Toph laughed and elbowed Zuko. He just snickered back. Azula saw this and grunted.

"I'm sorry, Mai for not being honest." Jet said.

"Me too." She answered.

Ty Lee heard her phone ring so she answered it outside, respecting the sleepy heads.

Katara's eyelids were getting heavy. She can hear Sokka and Suki exchanging good nights in different voices. Jet and Mai murmuring. And Toph was smacking Zuko's back, and he was laughing at her. Ty Lee's voice was fading out… then she went to sleep.

**A/N: I apologize to everyone out there. Sorry if I just posted this just now after a century. I'm sorry. I am sorry, sorry, sorry. I was looking for a right story on this one. And I just finished it, today. You forgive me right? Really? Yey! (throws gummy bears at reader's face like confetti) **

**Zuko: hey that's mine!**

**Me: Uh oh. The blue spirit has noticed me. (puts a handful of gummy bears in own mouth) I gotta go!**

**Zuko: give it to me already!**

**Me: (run away with mouth full)**

**Zuko: Mama!**

**Me: alright! Alright! Here you go! Seesh…**

**Zuko: (sticks his tongue out and leaves with his gummy bears.)**

**Me: thank you for your comments! Every comment is equal to one gummy bear! :)**


	11. Soothing

**Chapter 11 –Soothing **

Aang couldn't sleep.

There was dim light from the lamp on the other side of the room. He can't sleep with light.

He slowly lifted his head, looking for Katara, he can't see her well. He turned to Haru, seeing a guy beside him made him uncomfortable so he turned around. He sees Toph, curled up like a cat. He looked at her black velvet hair, her arms, her face, she was facing him.

He tapped her shoulder. "Toph." Then again…

"Uh?" She cracked an eye open.

"I'm sorry if I made you cry. But I also want to thank you." Aang said softly and sincerely.

Toph smiled, a faint smile, " s'kay, Aang." Then she moved closer and kissed Aang on his lips softly.

Aang was stunned, and then she returned to sleep.

"Toph…" He breathed out her name as he brushed his lips with his fingers.

….

"K-tara?" a whisper.

Katara moaned, she was awake, but she didn't want to get up yet anytime soon. She'd always take a few minutes lying on bed before going up. Her eyes were closed and she was comfortable hugging Ty Lee. She felt warm, though her body seemed a bit stiff. Maybe because Katara hugged her all night. But it didn't matter to Katara cause she still wanted to sleep even more.

Toph woke up as well. Her eyes slowly cracking open as she sat up. She sees Suki sitting up, awake as well. And Iroh smiling at her.

Toph smiled and tried saying in a quiet voice "Goo-"

Ssh! Suki put a finger on her own lips, telling Toph not to speak. Then she pointed to a direction she wished Toph to see.

Toph snickered, even trying her best not to laugh. Katara hears her but tries to ignore.

Then a camera flash resonated throughout the room. Then Toph started laughing loudly. This angered Katara, she hugged onto Ty Lee tighter, burying her face on her neck.

"Ugh…" Among the laughing voices of Suki and Toph, Katara heard a male's voice as she tugged herself deeper into Ty Lee.

She can also feel her skin touching her, too much skin; did she not wear anything after the game? Wait, she didn't lose any clothing in the game, right? Why all this…

She opened her eyes, a bare stunning man's chest surprised her. This is not Ty Lee. She pushed the person away for her to see who it was. Her eyes widen in horror when she saw Zuko! He was half naked in front of her. Her hands were on his elbows. He was stiff because he was already awake.

Toph and Suki laughed harder.

Katara quickly jumped away from him. Pressing her foot on his belly as she stood up on the futon away from him.

Zuko moaned from her kick. "That hurt!"

Katara furrowed her eyes, "Why didn't you move away? Why didn't you wake me up?" her voice was loud, waking every body else up.

He answered in a low voice, trying not to break in a fight, "I tried waking you up," it was true, he did so, a few minutes ago, "but you wouldn't wake up." Meaning: you looked so peaceful and I didn't want to ruin your slumber, and get in a fight. But he did anyway.

"Maybe you liked me doing that did you?" Katara said loudly, completely ignoring what he said.

Zuko narrowed his eyes and raised a brow, "Didn't you just hear what I—"

"You- you're crazy, Zuko!" She stammered.

….

They all took a swim for the last day of the trip. They decided to play a game. Toph was the one to suggest playing wrestling. But since the pool was a bit deep for some of them, Azula recommended that the girls have to sit on the guys' shoulders. Azula forced Zuko to be her partner. Sokka had partnered with Suki, of course. Jet had Mai. Ty Lee and Haru teamed up. Katara and Toph didn't have a partner. Toph and Aang. Mai and Jet lost first from Ty Lee's flexibility. Sokka and Suki fell. After that, Ty Lee pushed Toph and Aang and they fell. Then Azula tried pulling off Ty Lee's swim suit. Azula and Zuko won.

Iroh then brought out a large ball for them to play with. Azula suggested playing volleyball. Choosing through rock, paper and scissors, winner gets into team A, and those who lost are in team B.

Team A was composed of Aang, Ty Lee, Mai, Suki and Haru. Team B was composed of Zuko, Katara, Sokka, Azula and Jet. Being the smallest, Toph decided to take pictures and Iroh decided to be referee.

First server, Azula. Mai had hit the ball back. Katara throws it to them. Haru had a shot and it landed on the water. The game went on and on. It was running to a tie. Team B's ball, Zuko served. Aang spiked, Jet threw the ball back, Mai shot the ball back at them, Azula threw it back again, Ty Lee stepped on Haru's back and jumped out of the water to make a spike, it went straight to Katara's face.

"Oops!" Ty Lee bit her lower lip.

"That would be out point. And our win." Mai said stoically.

Azula splashed the water at them for their loss.

Zuko grabbed her arm fast before she could slip and fall down.

Katara blushed, then gave an irritated look as she snatched her hand away from him, "Thanks."

After playing, they had a karaoke sing-along.

Sokka and Suki made a duet, though, it felt like Sokka was the only one who sung his heart out, though not in the most beautiful (voice) way. Mai didn't want to sing. Jet was forced to sing for her, but he didn't have a good voice as well. Toph song a rock song as she forced her lungs for each lyric. Katara sang a love song, her voice was a bit shy and shaking but it was nice. Ty Lee sang two times, Azula sang as well. Aang sang an oldie. Haru sang great, he sounded good. Iroh shared a few hits. Then the old man forced Zuko to song as well. First he was singing in a low voice which obviously meant that he's not into singing, but when he got into the chorus, he got along with the music and sang better.

After eating lunch, they began packing up.

Boys' room:

"Hey, Zuko." Aang walked up to him, his head low.

Zuko was packing his… undies in his bag, not actually a good time to be talking to someone. He looked at him from his shoulder.

"Yeah, Aang?"

"I'm sorry."

Sokka and Haru were in the same room with them, they silently watched them.

He sighed, this is the second time he apologized. Zuko stopped packing and turned to him completely.

"It's nothing, Aang. It's alright." Zuko smirked.

Aang grinned back.

Girls' room:

"Okay, okay, we're riding Iroh's car, alright?" Ty Lee told Mai and Jet.

Mai was done packing. She was just blow drying her hair after a bath. "Sure, Ty Lee."

"I'm taking a ride on Zuko's car." Toph said as she closed Katara's luggage for her.

Katara opened the luggage again, "You seem to be very close to him, Toph. I wonder why." She recalled last night as they made fun of each other.

Toph shrugged, "It's because you slept early. Last night we discussed whose boarding where. Zuko is passing Sokka to his apartment. And I live two blocks away from him. So Zuko's taking me as well."

Katara nodded. Ignoring the fact that he can pass by her house as well.

"You heard Ty Lee. They're taking Iroh's car. Haru's car seemed to be on the other direction with Aang and Azula. Maybe Suki's with them, I dunno. So whose car are you riding?"

Boys' room:

"I don't know." Zuko shrugged.

Haru had been asking questions towards the handsome young man.

"You know, if you take Katara with you, you can talk to her in deleting your picture." Sokka suggested.

"He's right." Haru nodded. Then he remembered that he was the one holding his arm down as Zuko struggled that night, he chuckled.

"Maybe…"

Girls room:

"…I could. He's passing mine anyway." Katara continued packing.

"Oh… So you're no angry with him anymore?" Toph asked with a smirk.

"I'm not really that angry, he just… frustrates me." Katara frowned.

"Can I ask you something?" Mai put the blow dryer down, she looked around. Suki and Azula were not there,

Katara looked at her.

"Do you like Zuko?" Mai crossed her arms and leaned back on the mirror on the wall.

Katara's eyes were wide. _What? _It took a moment for her to reply. "Why do you ask me that?"

"Katara, I don't know if you've noticed, but a lot of things happened around you when you're with Zuko." Mai scanned the room as she spoke.

"It's not like I like them." Katara defended. "Besides, they were accidents. Coincidences!"

"But do you like him?" Ty Lee jumped on the bed in front of Katara.

"No!" Katara blushed. "He's too old for me!"

"Okay, if you say so, then I believe you." Mai shrugged and began to walk out of the room.

Ty Lee giggled as soon as Mai was out. "Let's keep this between you and me." She tells Toph and Katara.

"We think Azula likes Zuko." Ty Lee's lips were cute to watch as she spoke as if her lips sexily curved.

This surprised them.

_Oh. _Katara slumped her shoulders.

Then Ty Lee stood up, "You know how she is when she wants something." She shrugged as she walked outside as well.

Toph looked at Katara. She felt guilt. She's been that close to him… would Azula be jealous?

"Katara?" Toph said.

Katara turned to her.

"Aang said he loves you." Toph's face was serious. Katara never saw her like that. "But do you love him?"

Her blue eyes were trembling as she looked at Toph's serious emerald eyes.

"No, Toph… You know…uh…" she sighed. "Why do you ask me things like that?

"Cuz I'm in love with him." Toph said clearly and sincerely.

"What? I… I thought you… I even thought you liked Zuko."

"Zuko's a nice guy. But he ain't for me. Aang's different, that's why I love him. But I don't want to force myself to him because we all know that he loves you."

Katara's eyes shimmered with the light even more. This was very perplexing.

….

Aang was sitting in a small corner of the room as he watched the ball floating in the pool. Then he noticed the old man standing next to him.

Without turning his head, he asked, "Iroh, have you been kissed by mistake?"

"Heavens! No! Hahaha! Why do you ask?"

"It's nothing." He breathed for a while. He couldn't think of anything to ask. _What should you do when you were kissed by mistake? What's the reason why she kissed you?_

"How can you tell if that was a mistake?" Iroh asked the boy.

"What?" he looked up to him.

"How do you think it was a mistake?"

"Oh.." he turned his head to the pool again, "because I didn't think she was aware. I think she was half-asleep when she did that. I dunno."

"See here, boy. You wouldn't kiss someone you like or at least, in the simplest words, you have a crush on."

Aang's eyes widen in curiosity. _What if…_ then he tilted his head to Iroh, "What about Katara and Zuko? Jet said he accidentally pushed Katara down on Zuko, making them kiss."

"What?" Apparently, Iroh's not aware of the search thing that happened yesterday. "Really? They did?"

"Yeah.. but don't tell them I told you that."

"Okay. I won't" Iroh suddenly crossed his fingers behind. Then he sat near Aang. "Let's forget about that. Just bear in mind that the one who kissed you, didn't seem to think of it as a mistake. You say she was half-asleep. Maybe she dreamt of kissing you, and was able to kiss you in reality."

Aang nodded in understanding.

"A kiss shouldn't burden your heart; it should be easing your soul. A kiss is a wonderful gift. It does wonders for the heart." With that he left him.

When Aang's out of Iroh's ear sight …"He's right. It did do me wonders. Right now, I can't stop thinking about her…"

Katara kissed Aang, but it was just work. They kissed numerous times, but they get paid to do so. But Toph's was different. It wasn't scripted, or paid. It was sweet and very..very… Aang couldn't think of the right word to say.

But we all know it felt very soothing. Very True.

To be continued.


	12. The Party

**Chapter 12 – The Party**

The scene of a vast room filled with colorful balloons, loud dance music, drinking, games, talking, and flashes come into view. The camera then tilts to the front stage where five banners hang on the walls. From the left, was a green banner with an etching of brown earth kingdom symbol. Next to it was the white banner with a light blue etching of the air nomad's symbol. In the middle, and practically the largest, was the Title, in gold letters with a black outline, and sky blue arrows pointing in four different directions. Next to it was the red banner of the fire nation, etched in gold color. Next to fire was water, in ocean blue and a nice darker blue etching.

After interviews and picture taking, the media was told to leave the premises. So that the cast and the crew could enjoy themselves.

So there was dancing and drinking and talking… Sokka was on the dance floor dancing with Suki. Sokka tried the moonwalk! And Suki laughed at his successful attempt. Mai, Jet, Zuko and Azula were together drinking.

"Zuzu, let's dance." Azula pulled him to her.

"Haha, no Azula." He laughed off her invitation.

"Come on!" she pulled him anyway. Zuko went to the dance floor with his drink in hand.

Mai and Jet watched them as Azula hugged her prince as they dance in a very intimate manner… she was intimate… as he played along. Then she whispers something in his ear that Mai couldn't decipher.

"So…" Jet started. "You wanna dance?"

"Do I look like I want to dance?" Mai was being her self, the usual, gloomy self.

"Uh, that's what I thought too." Jet nodded in embarrassment.

Azula was completely rubbing her ass in front of Zuko. But Zuko continued dancing and would step back secretly.

"Look! I see Zuko!" Ty Lee squealed. She and Haru went to him.

"Hey Azula!" Ty Lee jumped and then danced with them.

"What's up Ty Lee?" Azula asked as they both swayed their hips with the flow of the music.

"Katara…Toph." Aang walked towards them. He spots them. They were swaying to and fro, but aren't dancing.

"Hey, Aang." Katara smiled.

"What's up?" Toph stretched out her hands to him, like 'give-me-a-hug!' sort of thing. Then without her saying so, Aang hugged her. And Toph blushed deeply. This surprised both Toph and Katara.

Toph punched Aang on his shoulder, "I didn't tell you to hug me!"

"Oh, I thought you were…"

"I did not!" Toph blushed redder.

"Let's go to the others." Aang suggested as they made their way through the dancing crowd.

Zuko somehow, was given more alcohol. So he was drinking and dancing at the same time. By that time, he was no longer dancing with Azula but was now dancing with Jin, Song, and a few die-hard Zuko-fans from the crew.

Katara frowned at the sight of him when she saw his jacket unbuttoned as he danced. It revealed his bare chest and almost down to his belly button… 8D

"Looks like he's getting drunk." Yue whispered. She suddenly stepped in towards Katara and Co.

"Zuko!" Toph called.

"Hey, Toph." Zuko smirked as he still danced around.

"I think you had too much. Give it here. I'm gonna try it."

"No way, Toph. You're still underage." He chuckled. He was getting tipsy and dazed. "Come on, let's dance, give me a twirl."

"You're an idiot, Zuko." Toph said, but twirled just the same. Then she danced with the music.

"Come on, let's party!" Aang dashed to dance near Toph and Zuko.

"Shall we?" Yue asked Katara.

"No thanks, I want to go to the powder room."

"Oh, okay, then I'll—" Yue was interrupted when the guy from Book one, in the Northern Water Tribe, her fiancé, walked up to her and asked for a dance.

"Hey, Yue. Would you like to dance with me?" Hahn asked nervously.

"I'll just go by myself, Yue. You have fun." Katara smiled. She didn't want to bother her.

"Well, okay…If you say so." Yue and the guy walked away to dance, while Katara headed to the lavatory.

Where it was quiet, and no one around, Katara breathed. She fixed her hair for a while then looked around. Satisfied that no one's there, she took something from her shoe, a piece of paper.

That small piece of paper held what she must do tonight. As she read the words aloud, she used her finger to put an invisible check mark at the side. They are as follows:

Go to the party. Check.

Check in. Check.

Face the media. Check.

Drink. Uhm.. not yet…

Dance. Uhm, oh no…

Be friends with Zuko. ….

Speak with Aang. Uhm, check?

Go to room YOUR OWN ROOM. And be sure to lock the door and barricade it in case anyone dares to enter.

Katara realized that the last one was a bit over reacting. So she decided to cross that out. Not the 'your own room' part, she'll definitely sleep in her own room. But she erased the last sentence.

The door burst open and Azula and Ty Lee entered. This startled Katara and she hid the paper behind her. Azula ran towards a cubicle and began throwing up.

"What happened?" Katara asked Ty Lee.

"She had her limit. She drank too much."

"Oh, are the wines too strong?"

"Not all of them. You should try the vodka if you want."

Katara blinked for a while, she didn't she want to drink, she just asked. Then she heard Azula again.

"Should I bring her water?"

"No, it's okay. Haru's coming over to get one. You can party now. I'm going to take Azula upstairs to her room. Did you check in as well?"

"Yeah."

"Good. It looks like we all did. Anyway, you should go, I'm gonna take care of her myself."

"I want to help…"

"Then tell Zuko that she's going to her room now. She'd appreciate that."

"Okay, if you say so." Katara slowly walked out. She was greeted by Haru carrying pitcher of water.

While walking and looking for Zuko, she began tasting a drink that she took from the waitress walking around in her bunny outfit. It hurt her throat, but it was worth a try. She finished the whole glass and put it away. Then she spots Zuko carrying a mug walking on the other side. Katara runs towards him.

"Zuko!" She called, hoping he might hear. Fortunately, Zuko wasn't deaf and he turned to Katara.

…_put line here…_ (in case I forget, well at leat you know there should be one here)…

"Toph." Aang tapped Toph's shoulder. The girl turned around to see him.

"Let's dance."

"We are dancing, Aang." Toph said as she kept twisting her hips and swinging her arms.

"No, I mean, let's go to the other room, where the music is slow and it's not that loud."

"Sure, okay." Toph began walking; she stopped on her tracks when she felt Aang hold her hand and led the way.

"I-I am not blind, Aang!" Toph exclaimed.

"I'm not saying that you are. What's wrong with this?" he held her hand tighter.

Toph blushed and continued walking, "Nothing."

…_put line here…_

"Katara." Zuko said before swallowing a mouthful of wine.

"What's that you're drinking?"

"I… I don't know. Jet gave it to me, I … I really don't know. But it's good, try it." He handed the mug to her. She drank it slowly and gave it back to him.

"Aah!" she breathed out, "That's so strong."

"Yeah, I know." Zuko nodded and smiled when he saw drink in his mug. "You want to make a contest?"

"What? Drinking?"

"You're in the right age. So therefore, I challenge you, Katara."

"You're on!" then she just realized what she said. Now, why on earth did you just agree to drink, Katara? It's so not you… wait…. She has this competitive side with Zuko. That's why she agreed.

…_put line here… _(okay, I decided that I'm just gonna use this, instead of a real line)

Sokka and Suki were dancing with the slow and romantic music with a few other couples inside the room. Then they noticed Aang and Toph enter. They decided not to call them so not to disturb them.

"Shall we?" Aang raised a hand up, offering his hand to dance.

"Of course." Toph blushed and put her hand on top is his. And did a curtsey, and laughed at herself for doing so.

"I don't really dance this kind of music, Aang. So I'm sorry if I step on your foot or trip you over or…"

"Don't worry, I'm gonna take the lead. I'm gonna do it slow so that you'll follow okay?"

"Okay then…" Toph bit her lower lip and looked down at their toes.

"Toph, don't be nervous." Aang smiled warmly.

"I'm not!" She gave him a light punch.

After a few turns, Toph bends her head down bit by bit, and she slowly lands her cheek on Aang's shoulder. Aang blushed. He can feel Toph's heart beat. And he can smell her hair, she smelled nice. He was glad Toph was facing the other direction.

"Sokka!" Suki tapped him.

"Hm?"

"Look at them." Suki pointed. Sokka slightly turned his head but continued to dance slowly. He smiled at the sight of the two.

"Aren't they sweet?" Suki squealed.

"Yeah. And it's weird." He stopped smiling.

"What? How weird?"

"Since when did they get that close?"

"I don't know… since the trip maybe?"

"During the trip, we've only witnessed how Aang is obsessed with Katara."

"Maybe he gave up on her."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Why don't you two do a man talk later to find out?"

"No way. I'm already scheduled to spend the whoooole night with you."

"Oooh… I bet you're excited."

"You bet I am…"

Suki giggled and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek.

…_put line here… _(this getting kinda fun…)

"Ah!" Zuko breathed out. He just finished drinking a whole mug of wine. He and Katara started a drinking contest and he won.

"You're so fast!" Katara said after swallowing the last of the wine.

"You bet I am…" He smirked.

"Oh. You have some here." Katara put her finger on his Adam's apple and gently wiped it upwards to his chin. There were traces of liquid that flowed down from his wine and she wipes it away for him. After reaching his chin, she put her finger between her lips and licked it off. Zuko stared at her.

"What?" Katara asked, giggling.

"I think I want to take you on another challenge, waterbender."

"Yeah? What's that?"

"Whoever gets drunk first is a loser."

"What will the loser do then?"

"I don't know. Anything? If you want, the loser would have to dance naked in the middle of the dance floor." Zuko laughed at his idea.

"That's silly. Let's do this instead, if I win, you'd…do me a favor… and if you win… I'll do you a favor."

"Sounds good. But you know you're gonna lose."

"Let's see about that." Katara smirked; Zuko already drank a lot, so she's ought to win this time.

Another contest started between them.

…_put line here…_

"You're really cute, Toph."

Toph blushed and gripped on his suit tighter.

"Stop saying that, Aang. It's embarrassing me."

Aang chuckled. Then silence.

"Toph…"

"…Yeah?"

"Back in the woods. Where you found me…"

"Yeah?"

"I thought you… cried."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"It's nothing… Aang."

"Come on, Toph."

"Why aren't you dancing with Katara? You're supposed to be dancing with her not me."

"I… it doesn't matter."

"…"

"…"

They silently danced together. Then Toph made a slight turn…

"Ow!" she almost trip, but Aang caught her.

"What's wrong?" Aang asked worriedly as she held the girl tight.

"I… The heel is broken!"

"What? Ca-can we fix it?"

"No, I can't. I have to go back to my room, Aang. I'm sorry."

"I'll take you."

"It's okay. I can do it myself." She walked again and almost tripped, still Aang caught her.

"I'm gonna take you there okay? It's the avatar's responsible to help those in need." Aang said.

"Haha. Idiot." Toph elbowed him. "Okay, Twinkletoes. Take me to my room."

They walked slowly and carefully so that no one would notice her broken heel.

…_put line here…_

"Suki…" Sokka's lips brushed on her ears.

"Yeah?" Suki winced a bit, she felt ticklish.

"Let's go to the room." Sokka whispered.

Suki bit her lower lip and smiled. "Okay." They stopped dancing and looked at each other. Then they walked out hand in hand.

They pass by Jet and Mai. Mai was talking about who looks ugly in their dresses and who's not. Though the comments about the lack of appeal were more of a speech than those of stunning dresses, Jet listened.

"Have you seen cabbage guy? Oh, I hate his suit. Have you seen a guy wearing a nice suit, and instead of a rose, he replaced it with a cabbage leaf? I hate it. I hate vegetables."

"Uh-huh."

"And have you seen Ty Lee's hair? She looks great. But the heavy ring behind her did hit me a few times as she danced. I hate it when people hit me like that."

"I think it was real silver."

"Almost all girls wore a dress. Oh, how I hate dresses. That's why I didn't wear one. This is no prom night, it's a celebration. I think I'm the only one who came with leggings."

"But you do look great."

"What was that?"

"I said… I said you look great. You look beautiful tonight."

"Uh huh…" Mai crossed her arms. She already did in the first place; she just fixed it up again.

"What?" Jet blinked, was there something wrong with what he said?

"I think I might take you up on your offer."

"What's that?"

"I'm in the mood for a little dancing right now. You better take the chance because this doesn't really come often."

"I…" Jet blushed. "Should I say something? Anything? Like… 'may I have this dance' or 'may I have the honor of…'"

"I'm starting to lose it if you're gonna continue with that."

"Okay, okay. Let's go." Jet nervously opened his hands and pulled her to him. On arm held her back, one behind her head.

Mai blinked as Jet moved a bit. And then she pushed him away. "What was that?"

"I was… dancing?" Jet answered. He was sure he was… but…

"Well that wasn't."

"I'm sorry, I'm just not sure how to…"

"Jet, you invited me to dance in the first place."

"Well, yeah, but I didn't think it would work. I knew you'd say no, so I just asked. Trying to score some points…"

"'to score some points'? What is this? High school?" Mai smirked.

"I'm sorry. I didn't really…"

"Here, I'll teach you." Mai took his hands on her hips. She placed her hands around him and they began to sway. "I think that's the basics."

They turned and swayed and turned and swayed and turned…

"This is kinda boring." Mai said honestly.

Jet's fingers twitched and his face reddened from embarrassment. Slowly, he moved his hands behind her and hugged her close. Mai moved her arms and hugged his neck, and then she leaned her head on his chest.

"It's boring…" she whispered, "but I don't hate it."

…_put line here…_

"You lose, Katara." Zuko said as he held a glass down. A normal glass, no longer a mug. He won over the drinking game.

Katara puts the glass away and breathes heavily, gasping loudly. Zuko smiled at her as a small amount of alcohol flows down from her lips. He reaches for it with his finger and wipes it off her before licking it from his finger. Just like what she did to him.

Katara's mouth gaped open. Realizing she did, she then bit her lower lip. This was melting her.

Zuko stared at her with a half smile.

"What?" She leaned back and propped her back with her elbows on the counter.

"You wanna dance?" Zuko said haughtily as he leaned closer to her, his hands on the counters.

Katara stared into his eyes as her lips curved.

"Sure. Hold on." Katara held a hand up and finished her drink.

Zuko stood up and waited for her.

"I'm good." She told him. "Now carry me."

"What?" Zuko began to laugh.

"I want you to carry me."

"You want me… to… haha… why do you want me to carry you?"

"Because I might be drunk and I don't want to walk over there tipsy and stuff."

"K'tara, that was just one mug, you can't be drunk with that."

"Oh, you're sure of that?" Katara leaned back and propped her back with her elbows on the counter.

"Yeah. I'm sure." Zuko said haughtily as he leaned closer to her, his hands on the counters.

…_put line here…_

Ty Lee laid Azula down on the bed pf Azula's room.

"Are you going to be okay?" Ty Lee asked her.

"Uh…" she moaned as she reached for the pillow and hugged it. "I'll be okay. I just need a rest."

"Sure… okay." Ty Lee says worriedly. Azula's not the type of person to throw up after drinking that. But maybe she had too much. There's something worrying her (Ty). Then Azula crunches like a ball as she lay down, hugging her pillow tightly.

"Is something wrong?" Ty Lee kneels by the bed side.

"Zuzu says he can't love me." The words coming out from her mouth were muffled by the pillow.

"I'm sorry, what?" Ty Lee tucked her hair behind her ear, and attempted to move closer.

Azula remained silent. Ty Lee was getting worried, she held the pillow and began slowly pulled it away from her.

"Come on, Azula, tell me what's wrong." Ty Lee smiled.

Azula grunted and pulled the pillow back to her face.

"Azula…" Ty Lee furrowed her brows. She began pulling the pillow again, this time, with more force.

Still, Azula grunted and pulled the pillow back to her.

"This is not helping, Azula…" Ty Lee says with a tone, as if singing. Then she pulled it forcefully this time. But Azula didn't let go. Then they began a silly tug-of-war over the pillow. Realizing that this was silly, Ty Lee lets go, causing Azula to roll over and land on the other side of the bed. She fell heads first to the floor while her feet were still on the bed.

BUMP!

"Azula! Are you okay?" Ty Lee rushed on top of the bed to look down on her friend.

The door opens behind them and Haru peers his head in. He heard the noise while he was waiting outside.

"Is everything okay?" Haru asked. Ty Lee wasn't sure whether shell answer or not. But she got interrupted by some sobbing and whimpering.

Azula was crying! She was crying like a little girl, her hands wiping her continuous tears as her feet kept banging on the bed.

"Azula!" Ty Lee leaped down and held her against herself. She had an arm around Azula, while her other hand was putting her hair out of her friend's face.

Haru entered the room without closing the door and rushed over to their side. "Azula, what's wrong?"

No answer. Just tears and whining.

Haru and Ty Lee looked at one another. Both were worried.

…_put line here…_

_**A/N:**_

**YAY! I finally updated! Whooo!**

**First of all, I apologize that it took me this LOOONG to update. It's not writer's block… don't worry. And I'm not that busy, school's a breeze. It's just that, I watch too much and I get inspired by the shows. I started doing other stories. (All ALTA, of course) I'm sorry I'm sorry.**

**Actually, this chapter's not really done yet. But I figured that I should give you guys something to read. So here. Please tell me what you think! I would appreciate it if you'll tell me what you want them to do. If you want something to happen, tell me! I'll try to write it for you.**

**Thanks.**


	13. A DEDICATION TO MY READERS c:

**Author's Note:**

**I would like to thank these people who encouraged me to continue on writing!**

**I wanted to reply to each of yout messages, but my computer's too slow. And we don't have a stable internet connection.**

**A big warm of applause to these guys & gals:**

**melodramatic peach girl **- thank you very much!

- thank you, you make me wanna cry... hehehe. really, thank you! i have problems with lack of vocabulary, but I'm glad you like it,.

**AnnaAza **- thanks!

**RangikuHime **- they also mentioned gummy bears there? I haven't watched that movie yet. thanks for the review!

**zutarababe **- you think so? okay, i'm gonna use that idea...'zuko flirtin' with suki' but maybe on another story. thanks!

**katinka01** - thank you! I'm glad you like it.

**lalaloveZutara07** - yes, they're all friends, no wars. i hope. yes, azula likes zuko (since they're technically not related outside the show)

**DimkaLoverxx** - thank you!

**EmpressVicky** - thank you! I'm glad you like the ending part. so sad i'm not continuing it... but anyway. I hope you like what comes next. go ahead, you can comfort aang, toph wouldn't mind. hehehe.

- i'm sorry if i don't update fast. you know why. but thanks anyway,

**xXWriteItOutXx** - thank you. but i didn't replace the chapters. I just made a rewrite and published it in another story. Now, they have different happenings but, basically the same plot.

**Aaiero **- thanks. well, actors need managers. And I don't want to invent names so decided using their voice actors. I hope it's not illegal. : o

**krystal -** thank you! T_T i'm so happy i'm crying as i laugh...(weird) but that's just how I am! :)

**the darkebony** - Thanks! you made me realize my mistakes. You made me realize I should not look down on myself. Thank you so much!

**I hope I didn't forget anybody. It's just that, I'm so happy whenever I read your reviews. And I feel so guilty that I can't update real fast. Don't worry. The end's near ( i don't mean that in a bad way). I'm about to finish the story.**

**And for everyone else out there, yeah, you. I'm talking to you. Thank you!**

**Hugs&kisses! And GUMMY BEARS! AND SPONGEBOB!**

**...aa-chan!**


End file.
